mi tarado y amoroso hermano
by oONii-sanOo
Summary: rukia es adoptada por la familia kurosaki al pasar el tiempo, los sentimientos de admiracion que tiene a su hermano cambian por algo mas complicado ¿amor?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: nuevo miembro

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las 6 de la mañana en el pueblo de karakura la gente comenzaba su rutina diaria. Los estudiantes se preparaban y alistaban todo para ir al instituto y comenzar un nuevo día de clases, los vendedores preparaban su mercancía para las ventas del día, mientras que otras salían ya de sus hogares para ir a sus nuevas jornadas de trabajo.

Pero para cierto niño de 7 años y peculiar pelo naranja ese día era especial.

Ya es el día!—se escuchaban los gritos infantiles por toda la casa.

Mamá, papá, despierten ya es el día!- les grito a sus padres mientras entraba a su habitación para después lanzarse sobre ellos.

Ichigo, cariño es muy temprano- se quejó su madre mientras se tapaba la cara con las sabanas para volver a dormir.

Pero no quiero esperar, ya quiero que vallamos- se quejó el niño sin dejar de saltar en la cama.

Claro que iremos, pero será más tarde ya que probablemente este durmiendo- le dijo su padre viendo de reojo a su hijo al ver que había dejado de saltar en la cama para poner un puchero en su cara al igual que unos ojitos tristes.

Pero…-prosiguió ganándose la atención del niño-prometo que cuando regreses de la escuela ya estará aquí.

Le dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco para alborotarle su pelo.

Está bien- dijo rendido el niño- pero… ahora que hago para no aburrirme mientras espero para ir a la escuela.

Bueno-hablo su mamá incorporándose de la cama para luego poner su dedo índice en la barbilla-que tal si… te hago unas cosquillas.

Dijo, y rápidamente agarro de la cintura a su hijo para empezar a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo.

N-no mami y-ya bas-ta-pedia el niño entre risas-m-me voy a hacer pipí.

Que!-pregunto su padre sorprendido al escuchar a su hijo decir eso-masaki, amor mío, porque cuando le haces cosquillas a nuestro naranjo hijo el sí se puede hacer pipí, pero cuando tú me haces cosquillas me regañas si yo me hago-se quejó isshin.

Porque nuestro naranjo hijo es más lindo tierno y apachurrable y por eso se lo permito-le respondió ahora abrazando a ichigo contra su pecho-y tú ya estás muy viejo para que hagas eso.

A isshin casi se le va el alma al escuchar a su esposa decir eso y es que siempre le decía viejo en frente de ichigo, su esposa no tenía consideración con su juventud.

Masaki pero yo sigo siendo joven y sexy-se quejaba mientras intentaba abrazarla pero ella se alejaba o lo esquivaba ya que seguía teniendo a ichigo en sus brazos.

Amor-hablo masaki de forma aterradamente calmada(al estilo unohana XD)- si sigues molestando voy a castigarte-le dijo mientras sus ojos se formaba una sombre y mostraba una sonrisa disimuladamente maquiavélica.

Isshin lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en un rincón de su habitación para llorar en silencio.

Mami-le hablo ichigo- crees que yo le agrade.

Por qué me lo preguntas cielo-le respondió con otra pregunta a su hijo mientas pasaba sus dedo por su cabello.

Pues no sé, a lo mejor y no me quiere-respondió cabizbajo-

No te preocupes, te aseguro que le caerás muy bien-le respondió su madre de manera positiva para trasmitirle algo de confianza a su hijo.

El niño sonrió a su madre logrando el objetivo de masaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de 7:30 la familia estaba en el comedor desayunando ya que después de más de una hora de animar a isshin y este diciendo que el amor de su vida ya no lo amaba solo tenían media hora para el desayuno porque ichigo entraba a la escuela a las 8 de la mañana e isshin y masaki tenían que ir a la clínica por lo que se tuvieron que apurar además tenían que pasar por alguien más antes de que ichigo llegara a la casa.

Gracias por la comida-dijo isshin después de terminar y levantar su plato y vaso para luego lavarlo-los espero en el auto, no tarden.

Ichigo cariño, llevas todo en tu mochila-le pregunto su madre.

Si mami, lo revise todo ayer en la noche-le respondió terminando de beber su vaso de leche.

Muy bien entonces vámonos por qué se hace tarde-dijo masaki juntando los trastes suyos y de su hijo para después lavarlos.

Cuando se alistaron isshin ya estaba esperando para ir a dejar a ichigo al colegio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien ichigo-le hablo su madre mientras isshin estacionaba el coche en frente de la escuela.

Pórtate bien-le dijo su madre bajándose del auto junto con su hijo para luego arreglarlo un poco- y no te metas en problemas.

Pero mamá esos niños me molestan-le dijo su hijo recordado que unos niños lo molestan por su color de cabello.

Si hijo, pero la violencia no se debe usar-le dijo mientras le metía la camisa en su pantalón y le arreglaba el suéter- además los golpes siempre son malos.

Pero papá dice que si no entienden que les tumbe los dientes hasta dejarlos chimuelos-le respondió inocentemente.

Así que tu padre te dijo eso-respondió de nuevo maquiavélicamente mirando a su esposo el cual volteo la cara para que no viera a los ojos pero sentía como la mirada de su esposa lo traspasaba al grado de hacerlo sudar por la espalda.

Y hablare luego con tu padre, pero prométeme que si te molestan de nuevo le dirás a tu profesora.

Está bien-le respondió ichigo.

Bueno que tengas un bonito día hijo-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- nos vemos en la casa y procura llegar temprano.

Si mami- y dicho esto ichigo entro al colegio mientras el auto donde venían sus padres se alejaba pero a lo lejos escucho algo como "masaki no me golpees" nah de seguro fue su imaginación.

Al entrar aula se encontró con sus amigos.

Buenos días tatsuki- saludo ichigo a su amiga mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Ah, ichigo buenos días- lo saludo desde su asiento.

Ey, ichigo como amaneció mi naranja favorita-hablo renji mientras se colgaba en su hombro para luego olerle el cabello y después chuparlos- valla tu cabello siempre fresco-dijo suspirando.

Y tú siempre muy raro renji dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

Renji cabeza de piña deja de hacer cosas raras-le dijo tatsuki después de darle un golpe de la cabeza.

Porque me pegas, no es mi culpa que nadie te quiera chupar el cabello-le reprocho renji mientras se sobaba la cabeza pero poco dura ya que de nuevo lo dio otro golpe.

Quien dijo que yo quería eso, baka-le dijo tatsuki un poco sonrojada.

Bueno, bueno-dijo renji- ya no lo hago

Buenos, mentes del mañana-entro la profesora saludando a todos.

Buenos días taiga-sensei-saludaron todos los alumnos levantándose de sus asientos.

Bueno mis querubines hoy tenemos mucho que aprender, pero antes déjenme darles unas copias de lo que aremos este día-dijo mientras buscaba en su carpeta las copias.

Eh-dijo la profesora- maldición! Olvide sacar las copias- grito ante su incompetencia.

Muy bien mis queridos estudiantes estudien en silencio mientras voy a sacar copias al otro lado de la ciudad-dijo taiga mientras salía corriendo del aula a toda prisa.

Valla sí que la sensei es una bruta como pudo olvidar algo tan sencillo-dijo renji mientras se levantaba de su lugar pero al momento de caminar tropezó cayendo boca abajo.

Pero mira quien habla, tu ni siquiera te acordaste de amarrar tus cordones-dijo tatsuki mirándolo con aburrimiento.

En mi defensa, los cordones tienen una conspiración contra mí-dijo renji levantándose del suelo.

Si, si lo que digas-le respondió de igual forma tatsuki.

Oye ichigo le hablo renji pero en lo le contesto, ichigo solo miraba por la ventana desesperado e impaciente.

Oye ichigo deja de poner esa cara de idiota-le dijo renji mientras se sentaba delante de él.

Si tuviera una cara de idiota, tendría tu cara- le dijo ichigo sin verlo.

El argumento que dijo ichigo hizo que toda la clase se riera de renji.

Que hoy es el día de molesten todos a renji, o que-dijo este mirándolos con recelo.

No idiota eso fue el viernes pasado-respondió ichigo.

Ha, si es cierto-respondió renji-oye!- le grito al captar el mensaje.

Bueno de cualquier forma porque tan nervioso ichigo- le pregunto tatsuki.

Pues porque es un día especial-dijo sonriendo.

Y se puede saber porque es un día especial.

No, es un secreto-dijo volteando la cara porque si miraba a los ojos a su amiga le sacaría la verdad.

Bueno haya tú-dijo tatsuki restándole importancia.

BIEN!- entro la sensei al salón toda despeinada y con sus ropas arrugadas y por no decir que en la cara tenía la marca de un neumático y en su pelo unas ramas y lo que parecía ser un nido de pájaros-comencemos las clases.

-sensei-hablo una niña castaña-las clases ya terminaron.

QUE!-pregunto la sensei después de haberse arriesgado el pellejo todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Lo siento pero debemos retiraron-hablo la misma niña-con su permiso.

Muy bien vallan con cuidado-les dijo la sensei mientras estaba en una esquina del aula y con un aura deprimente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Valla sí que se deprimió taiga-hablo ichigo mientras los tres caminaban por la calle rumbo a sus casas.

Si pero vele-dijo renji- no tuvimos clases-hablo sonriendo.

Flojo-dijo tatsuki susurrando.

Bueno les hablo ichigo llegando a la intersección de la calle-me voy, nos vemos el próximo lunes, que tengan buen fin de semana.

Igual ichigo nos vemos el lunes-dijo tatsuki.

Si ichigo nos vemos en horripilunes-dijo renji con flojera.

Y así ichigo se fue a toda prisa a su casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadaima!- anuncio ichigo su llegada.

Ichigo cariño-salió masaki de la sala para recibirlo-como te fue en la escuela.

Bien, la sensei dio una clase interesante-dijo ichigo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía unas pantuflas.

Muy bien-le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

Él ya está aquí-pregunto una vez que se quitó la mochila para dejarla a un lado del zapatero.

Si hijo, pero no es él es ella-le dijo su madre dándole la mano para llevarlo a la sala.

¿Ella?-pregunto confundido.

Si ichigo, ella-dijo mientras entraban a la sala.

A la hora de entrar ichigo vio a una niña de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros que le llegaban hasta sus hombros y con unos enormes y bonitos ojos violetas.

Esa niña vestía de un overol azul con un estampado de conejo una playera blanca, unas calcetas blancas con bordes rosados y un par de tenis blancos con rosa y amarillo

La niña estaba callada y no dejaba de ver a ichigo es más sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al verlo entrar.

Ichigo-le hablo su padre captando su atención.

Te presento a rukia… tu hermana

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

Bueno que tal me quedo, díganme si está bien o está mal


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño niño de cabello naranja no dejaba de ver a la niña que estaba sentada en el sofá.

Es cierto que quería un hermanito, pero no estaba seguro si quería tener una **hermanita**, además, de que no sabía si ella era menor o mayor que él.

La niña no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos ya que la mirada del niño la cohibía y la intimidaba. Al igual que el niño sabía que tendría un hermano ya que el día que la visitaron en el orfanato se lo había dicho el señor y la señora que ahora eran su mami y su papi.

.

.

.

.

**/FLASHBACK POV RUKIA/**

.

.

.

.

Era de día en el orfanato "un rayito de luz" ese día los niños y niñas estaban a la espera de su entrevista semanal con las parejas que pensaban adoptar.

Pero para una niña de unos lindos ojos violetas esos días eran muy tristes ya que había pasado por muchas entrevistas pero ninguna pareja optaba por adoptarla.

Rukia-chan-me hablo mi única amiga que tengo en este lugar.

Que sucede ran-chan-le pregunte mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

¿Por qué no te has preparado?-me pregunto viéndome, la verdad es que solo llevaba un vestido rosa con encaje blanco, mi linda playera blanca con varios conejitos y también mis zapatos negros con mis calsetitas de zanahorias.

Sabes que nadie me va a adoptar, solo me preguntaran mi edad y lo que me gusta hacer- le dije con tristeza ya que a lo mejor nadie me quiere y siempre estaré aquí.

No digas eso rukia-chan-me dijo sonriente mi amiga y jalándome de la mano me levanto de la cama y me llevo a nuestro baúl que compartimos para nuestras ropas.

Vi como sacaba una de sus camisas de color blanco que tanto le gusta y me la dio en la mano.

Ten ponte esta-me dijo.

Pero esta es tuya-le dije intentando regresársela.

No te dije que te la regalaría-me dijo sonriente-solo te la prestare para que vean que eres muy bonita.

Sus palabras me sonrojaron un poquito pero le hice caso y me la puse ya que nunca recibe un no por respuesta.

Cuando termine de ponérmela vi como saco mi suéter de estambre azul.

Y ponte esto-me dijo aventándomela en la cara.

Bien con ese vestido y esos zapatos te vez muy bonita rukia-chan-me dijo dando saltitos.

Ahora solo falta que te peines-de nuevo me tomo del brazo y me llevo corriendo hasta el baño, hay tomo un poco de agua con sus manos y me la echo en la cabeza para después hacerme unas coletitas que tanto me gusta que me haga ella.

Listo-me dijo. Yo solo me vi en el espejo que había en el baño y me veo igual que en las otras presentaciones de entrevistas, y de nuevo el pensar que solo quizás nadie quisiera adoptarme me hace que quiera llorar.

No llores rukia-chan- me dijo rangiku abrazándome, la verdad es que si a ella la adoptan me quedare solita me hizo llorar.

Pero y si nadie me quiere-le dije mientras lloraba

No digas eso, vas a ver que va a ver una familia que te adopte y quien sabe a lo mejor y tengas hermanos, ya veraz- me dijo sonriéndome.

¿Enserio?- le pregunte

Enserio-

Y tú no te piensas cambiar-le pregunte mientras me secaba mis lágrimas.

Que tiene que me vean así-me respondió.

La vi mejor y llevaba un vestido amarillo al igual que una playera del mismo color junto con unos zapatos negros pero con calcetines sin encaje, la verdad que el amarillo combina con su pelo rubio.

Si tienes razón, te ves bien-le dije mientras reía.

Yo siempre me veo bien-me dijo igual riéndose.

Las dos fuimos interrumpidas por el timbre de aviso del cual nos avisa que las entrevistas están a punto de empezar.

Las dos nos dirigimos a una gran sala con varias mesas y tres sillas cada una, vi como muchos niños y niñas se habían vestido con sus mejores ropas al igual que yo, no pude de nuevo sentir miedo, pero sentí la mano de rangiku sujetando la mía con fuerza.

Estarás bien-me dijo al oído. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Nos empezaron a acomodar en cada mesa.

Vi como empezaron a entrar a la enorme sala los que serían mi papi y mi mami, las parejas se empezaron a separar por toda la sala y para tomar asiento en frente al niño el cual esperaba en cada mesa.

Estaba esperando ansiosa por ver quien se sentaría en la mesa en la que estoy.

.

.

.

**1 HORA DESPUES…**

.

.

.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquí y llorar todo el día en mi cama, sucedió lo mismo como otras ocasiones, solo dos parejas se acercaron conmigo para hacerme las mismas preguntas y después despedirse de mi para irse a otras mesas.

La verdad ya no quiero estar aquí, incluso rangiku hizo señas de triunfo… significa que ya tiene familia y yo… yo estaré sola en este lugar sin que nadie me quiera.

No puede evitar que unas pequeñitas lágrimas se formaran en mis ojos.

Por qué lloras pequeña- escuche una voz que me llamo, alce mí la vista para ver a una señora de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, que me miraban de manera muy cálida.

Por nada-le conteste secándome rápidamente las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Una persona no llora por nada-me dijo de manera divertida mientras me revolvía el cabello y se sentaba en uno de los dos asientos vacíos.

Masaki donde estabas, este lugar es muy grande que mi sexy persona se puede perder-escuche a un señor de pelo negro y una barba un poco descuida, su comentario me hizo gracia que hasta creo que se me salió una pequeña risita.

Vaya parece que esta pequeñita sabe reírse de un buen chiste-contesto la señora tapándose la boca con la mano para contener la risa de ver la cara del señor que al parecer es su esposo.

Masaki, amor de mis amores, sol de mis soles, como puedes decir eso de mi-le pregunto el señor de manera dramática que hizo que se me saliera otra risita.

Y dime cómo te llamas-me pregunto de nuevo la señora ignorando a su esposo de sus reclamos.

m-me llamo r-r-rukia-le dije con cierta timidez ya era la primera vez que me preguntaban mi nombre ya que por lo regular me preguntan mi edad y que es lo que me gusta hacer, nunca me preguntan mi nombre.

Muy bien rukia, y que edad tienes-me volvió a preguntar.

t-tengo siete a-a-años- le conteste todavía con timidez.

Vamos rukia, no seas tímida sé que la señora tiene cara de ogro pero no te va a comer- hablo su esposo haciendo, la señora lo mirara de manera sombría.

No sé si vi mal pero creo que la señora pellizco de al señor por debajo de la mesa, ya que su esposo se estaba moviendo como lombriz.

Así pasó un buen tiempo en que me la pase hablando con esa pareja, nunca me había reído tanto como lo hice esa tarde pero sabía que eso solo sería por un día ya que como otras parejas tal vez y no me adopten.

.

.

.

**2 SEMANA**...

.

.

.

Prométeme que te lavaras diario los dientes y te limpiaras detrás de las orejas-me decía rangiku llorando.

Las dos llorábamos porque rangiku se iría del orfanato, la habían adoptado una pareja del cual el papá era médico y la mamá dentista.

Lo prometo ran-chan-le decía entre lágrimas- y tu prométeme que no te meterás en problemas ya que siempre sales con un moretón.

Le dije de sonriendo mientras seguía llorando.

No te preocupes, y si me lastimo mi nuevo papi me curara en u instante- me dijo riendo un poco.

Yo igual reí un poco por sus ocurrencias.

Te voy a extrañar mucho ran-chan-le dije abrazándome fuerte a ella.

Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero recuerda que habrá una familia que pronto vendrá por ti- me dijo abrazándome de igual manera.

Eso espero-le dije separándome de ella ya que sus nuevos papás la estaban esperando.

Bueno rukia-chan me voy-me dijo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida del orfanato junto conmigo.

En la salida sus nuevos papás la esperaban junto con la encargada del orfanato y con varios niños y niñas para despedirla.

Vi como el auto se alejaba con rangiku en el, todos se entraron de nuevo al orfanato pero yo me fui al patio trasero para seguir llorando ya que me había quedado sola.

No supe que tiempo estuve llorando hasta que me quede dormida en el césped, pero una niña me despertó.

Rukia-chan-me hablo la misma niña que me despertó.

Le puse atención mientras me frotaba mis ojos.

Te buscan en la sala de entrevistas- me dijo

¿Para qué?-para que pregunte con un poco de sueño.

No sé, solo me mandaron a buscarte-

Bueno, gracias-le conteste después de eso vi cómo se fue por otro lado mientras yo me dirigía a la sala.

Seguía triste porque rangiku ya no estaba aquí, ahora con quien hablaría, con quien reiría o con quien lloraría.

Cuando llegue vi que estaba la encargada y la pareja con la que había platicado mucho tiempo hace dos semanas.

Hola rukia-me saludo la señora junto con su esposo.

Bueno, los dejos hablando-dijo la encargada para después salir de la sala.

Rukia, toma asiento- me pidió la señora.

Para que me querían ver-pregunte.

Veraz, mi esposo y yo hemos estado pensando estas dos semanas, pues…- dijo la señora para después ver a su marido para que siguiera su oración pero al parecer estaba distraído.

Si tú quisieras ser parte de nuestra familia-termino de decir el señor después de recibir un codazo de su esposa por no poner atención.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, me querían adoptar.

Empecé a llorar de felicidad porque al fin podre ser parte de una familia.

p-porque lloras-dijo el señor temblando del miedo por verme llorar.

Porque voy a tener familia-dije mientras seguía llorando.

Entonces vi como la señora se paró de su silla y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

Ya veraz que seremos muy felices los cuatro-me dijo mientras me seguía abrazando.

¿Los cuatro?-pregunte.

Si, por que tendrás un hermanito que tiene la misma edad que tú.

Tendré un hermanito-volví a preguntar sin creérmelo todavía.

Si, su nombre es ichigo-me respondió mientras me veía a la cara.

Porque le dicen fresa a un niño-vi como mi futuro papá se reía de lo que le dije.

Creo que usare ese chiste para la posteridad, cuando nuestro hijo tenga quince años.

Decía sin dejar de reír.

Por fin tendré una familia.

.

.

.

.

_**/FIN FLASHBACK POV RUKIA/**_

.

.

.

.

El niño seguía viendo a la niña, no como si fuera un bicho raro como veían los demás niños a las niñas, sino con curiosidad de cómo sería tener una hermana y que podían hacer los dos juntos…

Dejo este capítulo hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza lo que pasa fue que mi laptop o computador portátil se descompuso y tuve que comprarme otra, pero bueno vere que tan seguido podre actualizar ya que la universidad y las tareas no dejan mucho tiempo.

**castillo-san**: gracias por tu comentario, de verdad te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leer este fic y ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Annimo**: muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo lo de yuzu y karin estoy meditando en que si salgan en este fic o no.

**misel-kuchiki**: me alegra que te haya gustado y la verdad el amor entre ellos no será muy fácil jejeje.

**gatito LOL**: cuando leí que habías comentado mi fic, pegue u grito en el cielo ya que me sorprendió que me dejaras un review ya que siempre leo tus fics ichirukis jejeje espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Sin más no vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bay


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunes, alrededor de las 6 de la mañana en el pueblo de karakura, como todos los días la gente comenzaba su rutina diaria. Los estudiantes se preparaban y alistaban todo para ir al instituto y comenzar un nuevo día de clases, los vendedores preparaban su mercancía para las ventas del día, mientras que otras salían ya de sus hogares para ir a sus nuevas jornadas de trabajo.

Solo que este día no sería del todo normal y cotidiano, ya que este día la pequeña kurosaki iniciaba su primer día en la escuela y no solo eso sino que también compartiría aula con su nuevo hermano.

Para ichigo ese los días de escuela eran terribles y más cuando se trataba de lunes por la mañana.

Pero para la pequeña rukia ese día era muy especial ya que iría a una escuela por primera vez y nos es que en el orfanato no les dieran catedra solo que le emocionaba ver muchos niños y llevar puesto un uniforme escolar, pero también tenía miedo, y que tal sino le agradaba a nadie o qué tal si se burlarían de ella por ser adoptada.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Rukia esta lista- escucho la voz de ichigo a la hora que entro.

H-hai- hablo muy bajito que casi no se le oía.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ichigo acercándose mucho a la cara de rukia para ver si tenía algo.

Rukia al ver la cara de ichigo muy de frente sus mejillas se tiñeron de unas leves tonalidades de color carmín.

¿Estas enferma?-pregunto ichigo, ahora preocupado por el repentino color rojo que se formó en sus mejillas.

S-si est-toy bien-hablo rukia tartamudeando.

Pero no parece, debería decirle a mamá que está enferma-le dijo ichigo dirigiéndose a la puerta para ver a su mamá.

No! Enserio no es nada-le dijo tomándolo de la manga del suéter de ichigo.

¿Enserio?-volvió a preguntar para estar seguro.

Claro-le dijo con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que ichigo se sonrojara de igual manera que rukia.

Pero ¿estás bien tú?-fue el turno de rukia preguntarle a ichigo porque igual se puso rojo de las mejillas.

s-sí, es mejor que nos apuremos porque si no mamá se enojara-le dijo ichigo, para después salir corriendo afuera de la habitación de rukia.

La niña tan solo se quedó viendo por donde ichigo había salido

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos niños iban en silencio en el auto rumbo a la escuela, iban acompañados por isshin y Masaki los cuales veían por el espejo retrovisor a los niños, notaban el nerviosismo y la emoción de ambos ya que mientras la niña sentía nervios de como seria la escuela, a ichigo le emocionaba la idea de presumirle a sus amigos que tenía una hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien niños-hablo su madre bajando del auto junto con ichigo y rukia.

Masaki a l igual que todos los días le dio los últimos arreglos a ichigo y ahora también a rukia.

Volveremos por ustedes en la tarde-les dijo Masaki a la hora de subirse al auto para después perderse en la calle con los demás autos.

La pequeña aún se sentía nerviosa e ichigo pudo notarlo.

Tranquila rukia aquí nadie te va hacer algo-le dijo ichigo con una sonrisa, a lo cual rukia respondió con otra igual.

Y si alguien te lastima no dudare en dejarlos sin dientes-le dijo riendo al igual que levantaba el puño.

Rukia volvió a sonreírle agradecida.

Bueno es hora de entrar- dijo ichigo agarrando la mano de rukia para dirigirse al salón de clases.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien niños, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante-hablo la profesora a todos los niños.

El salón estaba lleno de murmullos sobre el nuevo estudiante.

Oí ichigo como crees que sea el estudiante nuevo-le pregunto renji mientras al acercarse a su oído.

Ichigo solo lo miro de reojo para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Renji hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que su mejor amigo no le hacía caso.

Solo espero que se a una niña muy bonita-dijo renji con ojos soñadores y juntando las manos.

Tatsuki solo lo vio con enojo por el comentario que había hecho.

En la puerta del salón vieron como una niña de pelo negro y ojitos violetas entraba al aula.

Mucho gusto-rukia hizo una reverencia a todo el salón los cuales todos la miraban atentos, en especial ichigo y renji.

Ichigo kami de verdad existe-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-me ha enviado un ángel.

Ichigo y tatsuki querían agarrar del cuello a su amigo y darle dos o tres vueltas a su cuello con las manos.

Por favor dinos tu nombre pequeña criatura del señor-le dijo la sensei mientras le daba una tiza para escribir su nombre.

A rukia le temblaban las manos a la hora de escribir y es que cuando entro al aula vio a muchos niños y niñas viéndola y en especial a un niño de pelo rojo que la puso más nerviosas, pero intento calmarse ya que su hermano la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

Cuando la pequeña niña termino de escribir su nombre, tanto los alumnos como la maestra quedaron sorprendidos.

Mi nombre es kurosaki rukia-hablo la pequeña tratando de formar una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad es que tenía la intención de actualizar el lunes pasado pero no tuve tiempo. Así que decidí actualizar cada dos semanas, espero y esto no sea inconveniente para los/las que leen este fic.

**Misel-kuchiki**: gracias por comentar, me da gusto saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y la verdad pienso poner muchas ocurrencias por parte de ichigo y rukia.

**Mikasa**: gracias por comentar me alegra saber que más lectores se interesen en este fic y la verdad si tenía pensado poner a ichigo en un modo súper protector y celoso al igual que con rukia pero con ella con un aire yandere jajaja.

**gatito LOL**: me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior y al igual que ichigo y rukia pienso poner a otras ocurrencias por parte de isshin jajaja y mi anterior laptop murió porque un dia estaba jugando buscaminas nivel: dios y cuando estaba a punto de ganar toda la pantalla se apagó y jamás volvió a encender, jajaja pero bueno espero y este capítulo te guste.

BUENO ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS EN DOS SEMANAS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR SI LES GUSTO :D

BAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: un dia de escuela normal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los alumno estaban murmullando sobre la niña nueva que se presentaba frente a ellos, pero los más sorprendidos eran un niño de pelo rojo que tenía la boca abierta y una niña de pelo negro corto que la veía con impresión, pero más disimulada que el niño pelirrojo.

Vaya, así que eres la hermanita del pequeño ichigo-hablo la maestra rompiendo el bullicio en el salón.

Ella solo asintió bajando la cabeza ya que de nuevo se sentía nerviosa.

Muy bien, veamos en donde te sentaras-dijo mientras buscaba un asiento para la niña.

Observo que había dos asientos, uno cerca de renji, el cual señalaba desesperadamente con los dedos para que la sentara junto a él. Y otro que estaba en medio de ichigo y tatsuki de la misma fila.

Porque no te sientas delante de ichigo-le dijo señalando el lugar y viendo como renji empezaba a hacer un puchero.

La pequeña asintió, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente, mientras caminaba hacia su lugar vio a tatsuki que le sonreí y saludaba con la mano, mientras que ichigo la veía con una enorme sonrisa y no pudo evitar volver a volver ruborizarse por eso.

Muy bien pequeños, este dia haremos la actividad que no hicimos el viernes pasado-hablo mientras buscaba en su maletín las copias de la actividad.

¿Ara?... ¿maldición olvide de nuevo las copias!... ¡otra vez!-grito la sensei…

.

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo a taiga-sensei se le olvidaron las copias-hablo tatsuki mientras tomaba un sorbo del cartón de jugo y mordía el onigiri que su madre le había preparado.

Era la hora del receso y todos los alumnos de taiga-sensei tuvieron tiempo libre en las primeras horas de estudio y como todos los días el trio de amigos se reunían debajo de un árbol para comer sus alimentos.

La pequeña niña de pelo negro veía de reojo a su amigo pelirrojo que estaba cabizbajo y no hacia ningún ruido.

Y se puede saber qué demonios te pasa a ti- le dijo mientras le aventaba el botecito de cartón de jugo vacío a la cabeza.

¡Auch!-se quejó el niño de pelo rojo, mientras se frotaba la parte lastimada de su cabeza- porque me aventaste tu basura.

Pues no me haces caso-le grito a su amigo- te pregunte por que estas así de triste.

Porque es injusto-le respondió.

¿Qué es injusto?-le pregunto de nuevo la niña.

Pues que kami me envié un ángel y la sensei la aparte de mi lado-dijo en tono dramático.

Tatsuki, harta de las incoherencias que decía su amigo le soltó un tremendo golpe en la cara y es que desde que presentaron a la niña nueva no le había dejado de mirar el idiota de cabello rojo.

Oye deja de pegarme que yo vivo de mi hermosa cara-dijo sobándose.

Uy si, estarás muy guapo-le dijo con sarcasmo la pequeña niña.

Pues claro, yo seré algún dia una súper estrella-dijo el niño mientras empezaba a fantasear.

**/ Fantasías de renji/**

En un enorme salón se celebraba una enorme pasarela en donde un niño pelirrojo caminaba con un traje negro mientras unas cámaras lo grababan.

Ser yo es muy agotador-hablaba frente a las cámaras.

El posar en diferentes revistas y contar mi infinidad de dinero es muy cansado-decía mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde muchos fajos de dinero.

Por eso siempre inicio mi dia desayunando renji´s flakes- hablo de nuevo sacando ahora una caja de cereal con una imagen del sosteniendo un plato de cereal como portada-es parte de un desayuno balanceado.

**/fin de las fantasías xD/**

Renji…

Renji…

¡Renji!...

¿Qué?-pregunto renji saliendo de su imaginación.

¿renji´s flakes?-pregunto tatsuki sacándolo de su trance y con una ceja arqueada.

Creo que no debo fantasear cuando tengo hambre-hablo cuando sintió su estómago rugir.

Lo que sea-le contesto su amiga restándole importancia.

Mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo, tatsuki y renji vieron como ichigo y rukia se hace acercaban hacia ellos, más bien ichigo jalaba a una muy apenada rukia de las manos, por lo cual los dos se pusieron de pie para saludarlos.

Más vale que te comportes frente a ichigo y no hagas nada indiscreto con su hermana-le dijo la niña en el oído del niño pelirrojo-porque si yo no te mato él lo hará.

Yo no creo eso-le replico renji-además ichigo estaría muy contento de que yo fuera su cuñado.

Luego no digas que te lo advertí-le dijo tatsuki suspirando por lo idiota que podía ser su amigo.

Yo!-hablo ichigo saludándolos con la mano mientras llegaba junto a sus amigos.

Los dos niños hicieron el mismo gesto en señal de saludo.

Mira rukia-le hablo para que le pusiera atención.

Ellos son mis amigos-presentándolos.

Ella es tatsuki-

Hola, mucho gusto-saludo con la mano a rukia, la cual estaba se estaba ocultando atrás de ichigo.

h-hola- le devolvió el saludo con algo de pena al ser presentada a los amigos de su hermanito.

Vamos no seas tímida-le dijo con una sonrisa-no muerdo.

La niña también rio sobre lo que dijo la amiga de ichigo.

Y él es renji-le dijo ahora presentando a su amigo pelirrojo.

Hola soy renji-hablo fingiendo una voz masculina y sensual.

Pero puedes llamarme… etto… renji-le dijo mientras a ichigo y tatsuki les caía una gotita de sudor en la sien.

Rukia al ver que era el mismo niño pelirrojo que la miraba muy extraño se volvió a esconder detrás ichigo.

Tarado la asustas- le dijeron al unísono ichigo y tatsuki al ver la reacción de rukia y propinándole y un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de los dos niños.

Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito-empezaba a decir renji tendido en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rukia al ver a renji tirado y diciendo incoherencias, soltó una risita que oyeron tatsuki, ichigo y renji.

Al parecer no soy la única que le gusta ver sufrir al mono este-él dijo tatsuki con una sonrisa.

Los tres se echaron a reír por el comentario de la niña.

Y así pasaron el receso entre risas y burlas hacia el pelirrojo, mientras que este seguía diciendo una sarta de incoherencias que ninguno de los presentes lograban entender.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonó el timbre en toda la escuela donde por hecho de que las actividades escolares de ese dia habían concluido.

En las afueras de la escuela se encontraba Masaki e isshin esperando a que salieran sus hijos, al igual que muchos padres que estaban ahí presentes esperando a sus hijos.

Se veía como muchos niños se acercaban a sus padres para saludarlos y contarles como les había ido en el dia.

Vieron que a lo lejos como ichigo y rukia se despedían de sus amigos, y tampoco se les paso por alto que ichigo traía agarrada de la mano a rukia.

Al momento que se despidieron, los niños se dirigieron hacia sus padres que los esperaban afuera del auto.

Como les fue mis niños-le dijo Masaki al momento en el que llegaron junto a su mamá.

Muy bien mami-respondió ichigo con una sonrisa.

Y a ti como te fue rukia-le pregunto su mamá mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de la niña.

Igual, muy bien-y la verdad no podía quejarse, ya que había conocido a los amigos de su hermano y había tenido un dia de escuela normal.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien chicos y chicas, este fue el capítulo de hoy.

**Gatito LOL**: es cierto la maldición informática es la onda en estos tiempos xD. Jejeje y pues mi nueva laptop se está poniendo nena ya que no me quieres dejar hacer mis trabajos. Y bueno me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior y tu idea de que ichigo golpee a renji por pedirle salir con rukia no es mala idea :D.

**Mikasa**: primero que nada tu reaitsu me sirvió para la inspiración en este capítulo y en compensación te dejo este capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Misel-kuchiki**: me alegra que te allá gustado que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y no te preocupes habrá mucho amor de hermanos pero sin la falta de los típicos golpes de rukia hacia ichigo jajaja.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

De camino a casa los dos niños iban viendo por las ventanas del coche como es que muchas gentes transitaban ese dia, rukia seguía maravillada viendo tanta gente en un solo lugar y no es que no hubiera visto gente en el orfanato si no que seguía siendo fantástico ver muchas más personas.

Los dos niños vieron como su padre que manejaba el coche tomaba un camino diferente al de su casa.

¿A dónde vamos papá?-pregunto ichigo al ver que su padre se estacionaba frente al centro comercial.

Tu mamá quiere ir a comprarle ropa a rukia y de paso a ti también-le dijo su isshin saliendo del auto junto a Masaki y los niños.

Rukia tan solo se quedó en silencio y es que restaba emocionada y nerviosa al saber que le comprarían ropa nueva.

Ichigo al ver que rukia no se movía de su lugar fue tras ella para luego tomarla de la mano.

Rukia si te quedas aquí te vas a perder-la regaño ichigo mientras caminaban rápido para alcanzar a sus padres los cuales se iban adelantando y perdiendo en medio de tanta gente.

La niña bajo el rostro y se quedó callada al escuchar como ichigo la regañaba pero también porque no sabía que decirle ya que al tomarla de la mano no supo que decir y es que cada que ichigo la tomaba de la mano se sentía nerviosa y se ponía roja lo que hacía que a ella se le fuesen las palabras de la boca.

Ichigo al ver que rukia bajo el rostro se sintió mal.

Rukia, perdóname por regañarte-le dijo ichigo mientras seguían caminando

Pero no quiero perder a mi hermanita que me acaban de regalar-le dijo mientras le sonreía a rukia la cual al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

n-no es e-eso-le dijo rukia en tono bajito.

Pero antes de ichigo volviera a preguntarle a rukia ya habían llegado con sus padres.

La familia había entrado en una tienda de ropa infantil la cual era muy grande y colorida.

Rukia veía mucha ropa colorida por todos lados y además de veía algunas mamás con sus hijos en esa tienda.

Bien, que tal si yo busco ropa para rukia y tú para ichigo-le propuso Masaki a isshin.

¡No!-grito ichigo espantado-mi papá sería capaz de vestirme como payaso

Hay si te equivocas hijo mío-le hablo isshin-porque cuando se trata de escoger ropa… soy más exigente que Gordon Ramsey

Eso si ichigo-ahora fue el turno de hablar de su mamá-tu padre es mejor que una mujer en cuestión de escoger ropa.

Y así la familia se dividió en las diferentes secciones de la tienda

.

.

.

.

.

_Sección de niños_

Isshin veía con detenimiento y analizando cada prende de ropa que tomaba de los aparadores.

Papá, llevas media hora viendo el mismo suéter-se quejó ichigo sentado en una de las bancas que habían hay.

Lo siento hijo pero no quiero comprar algo que no esté bien hecho-le dijo isshin enérgicamente a su hijo.

Pero si sigues así no compraremos nada y se nos hará tarde-le dijo a su padre.

Está bien hijo-le dijo en tono dramático-si quieres vestirte como vagabundo lo entenderé.

O Masaki porque me has abandonado-grito isshin en tono dramático y con lágrimas en los ojos

Al pequeño le caía una pequeña gota en la nuca, como era posible que su padre se comportara peor que un niño y además no se suponía que había quedado con su mamá en que se separarían solo para buscarles ropa a él y a su hermana.

Ya papá no llores como perro atropellado-le consoló ichigo-puedes seguir analizando la ropa que me vas a comprar.

¿E-enserio?-le pregunto isshin entre lágrimas.

Enserio-le respondió su hijo.

¿Sin objeciones?-volvió a preguntar isshin

Sin objeciones-le dijo ichigo un poco fastidiado por la actitud de su padre.

Muy bien, entonces sigamos en nuestra búsqueda-hablo un energético isshin levantándose del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tan solo ichigo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y derrota ya que al parecer su padre se iba a tomar su tiempo con esto de las compras, solo esperaba que rukia este se la esté pasando mejor que él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sección de niñas_

Masaki y tomada de la mano de rukia y veían cada aparador que mostraba diferentes tipos de ropa.

Dime rukia, ¿a ti te gustan los vestidos?-le pregunto Masaki

Si me gustan mucho-le dijo rukia con una sonrisa-al igual que los pantalones.

Ya veo-dijo Masaki devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Así ambas siguieron buscando ropa, si no fue hasta que rukia paro en seco frente a un aparador que mostraba otro tipo de ropa.

Rukia estas te gustan- pregunto divertida Masaki al ver como su hija no dejaba de ver el aparador.

Si-respondió emocionada.

Muy bien. Entonces ya sabemos que vamos a llevarnos-le dijo Masaki tomando unas prendas para que rukia se las midiera.

Rukia vio emocionada y con alegría como su mami no le dijo que no a sus gustos que unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Que pasa. ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto Masaki agachándose a la altura de rukia y limpiándole con los pulgares las pequeñas lagrimas que salían por sus mejillas.

N-n-o es n-nada-quiso decir rukia entre lágrimas-solo q-que e-estoy feliz-dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su mamá.

Masaki solo atino a abrazar con ternura a su hija, sabía que rukia se sentía sola en ese orfanato, también sabía que nadie quiso adoptarla por ser una niña grande, ya que las parejas solo adoptan niños recién nacidos o menores d años. El dia que visitaron el orfanato a la primera que vio fue a rukia y casi como si fuera el destino se enamoró de ella, verla triste sentada en esa mesa a esperas de que alguna pareja hable con ella la hizo sentir triste, sabias que esa pequeña niña necesitaba el amor de un padre y de una madre urgentemente, por lo que cuando vio que ninguna pareja más se acercaba a rukia ella decidió ir a saludarla, y tal como se la imagino era la pequeña niña, era tierna, risueña y con una linda actitud por lo que su amor por ella fue creciendo y las ansias de llevársela consigo en ese instante eran enormes, pero para su mala suerte tuvo que esperar dos semanas para hacer el papeleo de la adopción y hacerlo legal y ahora que la tenía consigo tenía pensado brindarle mucho amor junto con su esposo y su hijo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

Muy bien, primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso pero digamos que estas tres semanas que pasaron estuve muy ocupado y sumándole que fui a parar al hospital pues no tuve tiempo de actualizar pero ahora que ya estoy en mi casa decidí actualizar y también quería comentarles que estaré actualizando cada semana y no cada dos semanas por lo que nos estaremos leyendo.

**Fer**: gracias por comentar y me alegra saber que tengo una nueva lectora jejeje y bueno espero que este capítulo esa de tu agrado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una larga y aburrida tarde en el centro comercial junto a su padre el cual no paraba de ver los defectos en cada prenda que tomaba en cada aparador, pero al fin su calvario había terminado y era hora de reunirse con su madre y con rukia.

Mientras caminaban su padre veía que su hijo iba muy callado. Así que decidió romper aquel pequeño silencio que había.

Dime ichigo, que piensas sobre rukia-le pregunto a su hijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente para no chocar con alguna persona.

¿Cómo?, ¿no entiendo?-respondió el pequeño niño de cabellos naranjas ante semejante pregunta que su padre le había hecho.

Lo que quiero saber, es cuál es tu opinión sobre que rukia esté viviendo con nosotros, ya que tú desde un principio querías un hermanito y no una hermanita-le dijo isshin corrigiendo sus palabras para que ichigo las comprendiera mejor.

Pues…-el niño puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando en una buena respuesta para su padre.

Es cierto que en un principio yo quería un hermano para poder jugar con el balón, a las escondidas o cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer con un niño…-le contesto el niño.

¿Entonces te molesta la presencia de rukia?-pregunto preocupado isshin ante la respuesta de su hijo.

No es eso-le contesto rápidamente ichigo a su padre- es solo que cuando la vi en casa, no sabía cómo hablarle, o que cosas podríamos hacer juntos ya que casi nunca he jugado con una niña.

Pero acaso nunca juegas con tatsuki-pregunto isshin un poco confundido.

Tatsuki es u hombre en el cuerpo de una niña-le dijo ichigo a lo que solo isshin sonrió por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

Pero ahora que has convivido estos días con rukia que piensas ahora-le volvió a preguntar isshin.

Que ahora no pienso cambiarla por nada del mundo y quiero que se quede siempre a mi lado-le dijo ichigo sonriendo al ver como su madre y rukia caminaban hacia ellos tomadas de las manos, a lo cual ichigo atino a correr para alcanzarlas.

Isshin se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de su hijo a lo que solo pudo sonreír complacido por su respuesta, y no pudo evitar que una idea algo bizarra y descabellada se le cruzara por la mente, pero tendría que pasar algo de tiempo para ver si funcionaba, pero primero tendría que comentarle a su esposa para saber si igual estaba de acuerdo con ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde la familia kurosaki se retiró del centro comercial para dirigirse a su hogar, el camino a casa fue muy ameno y divertido, ya que entre charlas graciosas y burlas hacia isshin la familia por fin llego a su destino.

Al entrar a su casa rukia estaba ansiosa por llegar a su habitación junto con su mamá.

¿Mami a dónde van?-pregunto ichigo al ver la insistencia de rukia por llegar a su habitación.

No te puedo decir, es secreto de mujeres-le dijo Masaki con una sonrisa al igual que le guiñaba el ojo a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, isshin te toca hacer la cena-le dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

¿Eh? Pero si me toco la semana pasada hacer la cena-se quejó isshin, pero de poco le sirvió porque Masaki y rukia desaparecieron por el arco de las escaleras.

Y así isshin se fue hacia la cocina mientras lloraba y balbuceaba que era un esposo esclavizado por su mujer. A lo que ichigo se retiró rápidamente hacia su habitación ya que no quería que su padre le pidiera ayuda en calvario doméstico.

Mientras subía las escaleras pudo escuchar unas risas provenientes de la habitación de rukia.

Por lo que sigilosamente se asomó por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, y hay pudo ver como rukia se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo con un lindo vestido blanco con listones rosas en los encajes y en la cintura vio también que rukia de repente se sonrojo a lo que Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse también por cómo se veía su hermana con ese vestido y la verdad es que se veía muy linda y más con esa sonrisa que tenía, Veía también como rukia estaba dando de vueltas de felicidad en su mismo eje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia y Masaki subieron por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la niña para probarse la nueva ropa que le habían comprado.

Primero saco un conjunto de un pijama de dos piezas. La parte superior que se conformaba con un suéter blanco y mangas rosas y un pantalón del mismo color rosa solo que este tenía un estampado de conejo en la parte de la pierna derecha.

La niña con mucho entusiasmo se probó su pijama nueva y se miró al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba, para después dirigir su mirada a su madre la cual le sonreía con ternura al ver como su hija estaba así de alegre y feliz.

Lo siguiente que saco fue un vestido de color blanco con listones rosas en los encajes y en la cintura y de igual forma se puso el vestido, se miró frente al espejo y vio como ichigo miraba por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que de seguro ichigo vio como daba vueltas de manera vergonzosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, primero que nada una disculpa por actualizar tarde y a estas horas de la madrugada pero aunque no lo crean el capítulo ya estaba terminado desde el lunes pero por falta de tiempo no pude subirlo y es que la universidad consume mucho de mi tiempo y más porque estoy estudiando una ingeniería y casi todo el dia estoy en la universidad, pero bueno ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo decidí subirlo jejejeje xD

Frank Walker: gracias por tomarte el tiempo por leer mi fic y ojala este capítulo te haya gustado.

Fer: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y disculpa si los capítulos son cortos pero siento que todavía no estoy preparado para escribir capítulos muy largos xD

Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Bordebergia: HOLA! Al principio no supe quien eras pero luego revise los reviews anteriores y me di cuenta que eras la persona que hace que grite como niña porque lees mi fic :D bueno espero y este capítulo te guste

PD: maldita universidad y sus sensuales proyectos finales XD

Saya-x: me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic y bueno he estado pensando en que hubiera incesto y lemmon pero la verdad no sé si quieran que eso pasara en este fic, dependiendo de lo que decidan los lectores tomare una decisión.

Bueno nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente semana subiré el otro capítulo pero sería a más tardar martes o miércoles. MATTANE ^.^7


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo: 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que rukia terminase de probarse las prendas nuevas que le habían comprado bajo a cenar junto a su madre, en la mesa ya se encontraba sentado ichigo en su respectivo lugar Masaki tomo su asiento frente a ichigo y rukia a un lado de él, mientras que isshin empezaba a repartir las diferentes porciones de la cena mientras seguía llorando.

Creo que te pasaste un poco de sal-le dijo Masaki a isshin a la hora de probar el curry que había preparado.

Son las lágrimas saladas la que cayeron en el curry-le dijo isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Masaki rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su marido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una animada cena que incluían risas y burlas hacia isshin por parte de Masaki y de sus dos hijos dio por terminada la cena familiar por lo que cada miembro de la familia kurosaki se dirigió rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Rukia al sentirse satisfecha por la cena se recostó en su cama, pero recordó que tenía tarea que entregar para el siguiente dia, por lo que tomo su mochila y saco de ella un cuaderno y su lapicera en forma de conejo, para después tomar asiento en frente del escritorio que estaba junto a su cama.

Estaba a punto de empezar con sus actividades escolares pero se empezó a sentir incomoda, ya que la ropa que traía puesta le estorbaba un poco. Por lo que decidió tomar un baño para sentirse más cómoda y de paso poder estrenar oficialmente su nuevo pijama.

Así que motivada por la idea que tuvo, tomo una toalla de su armario, se cambió sus zapatos por unas sandalias y se dirigió alegre al baño a tomar una ducha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al baño la pequeña niña empezó a desvestirse y doblo su ropa para después ponerla dentro de un sesto en donde se suponía se debía depositar la ropa sucia y colgó su toalla en uno de los percheros del baño.

Al entrar al baño vio que había una tina llena de agua la cual tenía mucha espuma por arriba metió la mano y sintió que aún estaba caliente así que decidió aprovechar la temperatura del agua y se adentró en la tina.

La niña se sintió muy bien en aquella bañera, iba a relajarse cuando sintió algo que se movía por su pie.

Instintivamente movió su pie y de repente ichigo salió del fondo del agua.

Ichigo al salir del fondo del agua vio lo primero que vio fue a una niña de ojos violetas que lo veía con sus ojitos muy abiertos y con las mejillas rojas.

Hola rukia, que haces por estos rumbos-pregunto ichigo muy alegre.

y-yo venía a b-bañarme-le contesto tartamudeando un poco.

¿Enserio?

s-si pero m-mejor me voy-le dijo la niña tratando de levantarse. Pero el niño la sostuvo de su muñeca para que no se saliera de la tina.

No te vayas-le pidió el niño- y si mejor nos bañamos juntos.

Es más, porque mejor no te tallo la espalda- le propuso el niño alegre.

La niña tan solo asintió con la cabeza un poco avergonzada ya que nunca había visto a un niño desnudo y es que en el orfanato se bañaba con otras niñas.

Pero también estaba feliz ya que estaba teniendo algo que compartir con su hermano.

Ichigo feliz porque rukia aceptara quedarse con él, se volteo para tomar una botella de champo que el utiliza a la hora de bañarse, lo que no sabía es que inconscientemente a la hora de dar la vuelta su cuerpo se salió del agua dejando al aire libre y a la vista de rukia sus lindas y rosadas pompis. Haciendo que rukia se volviera a sonrojar.

Aquí esta-le dijo mostrando su champo el cual tenía forma de un león amarillo.

Pero vio que rukia tenía la cara agachada y estaba roja.

¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto ichigo con inocencia.

La niña no hablo solo movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

El niño le restó importancia y le puso y poco de champo en la cabeza de rukia para después empezarle a tallar su cabeza mientras tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Rukia solo pudo como ichigo le tallaba la cabeza y veía a su querido hermanito feliz y alegre por lo cual a rukia igual le empezó a alegrar lo que ichigo le estaba haciendo.

Al terminar con su cabeza, tomo el rociador y le empezó a echar agua en la cabeza de rukia para quitarle la espuma.

Ahora voy a tallarte la espalda-le dijo ichigo-así que date la vuelta.

Rukia obedeció y sintió como ichigo le empezaba a limpiar la espalda con suavidad y cuidado.

La niña no pudo evitar reírse al ver como su hermanito la cuidaba.

Ichigo le quedo viendo de manera rara a rukia porque repentinamente empezó a reír, por lo cual la risa de su hermana lo contagio haciendo que el de igual manera empezara a reírse.

Y así la bañera y todo el cuarto de baño se llenó de risas infantiles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de la pareja…

Isshin, estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo- le pregunto Masaki con incredulidad mientras dejaba el libro que leía sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama junto con sus lentes de descanso.

¿Que? Acaso no te gusta la idea- pregunto isshin.

Es una locura lo que estas proponiendo-le volvió a decir Masaki y es que no podía creer que su esposo tuviera semejante idea.

Claro que no lo es-defendió isshin sus ideales- es más así no se perderá el linaje kurosaki.

Tu sí que estás loco, por querer emparejar a nuestros hijos-le recrimino Masaki exaltada.

Si lo dices con ese tono, en verdad suena a una locura-le dijo isshin.

Pues porque lo es, solo a ti se te ocurre querer que unos niños de siete años sean una pareja-le recrimino Masaki.

Lo que tú dijiste si es una locura-le respondió isshin-quien en su sano juicio querría que unos niños inocentes sean pareja.

Aquel comentario hizo que isshin se ganara una mirada matadora por parte de su mujer.

Lo que yo propongo es que esto sea cuando ellos tengan una edad mayor-le dijo isshin.

Tu si estas más loco que una chiva-le dijo Masaki frotándose la sien- bien, supongamos que acepto tu propuesta, como vas a hacer para que ellos se enamoren el uno por el otro.

Isshin iba a contestar pero de repente oyeron unas risas provenientes del baño. A lo que solo isshin solo pudo sonreír.

Ya veraz que no será necesario intervenir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno este es capítulo de hoy, y sinceramente este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ya que tenía las ganas de escribir un capítulo en el baño y sinceramente no será el único capitulo que se desarrolle en el baño */^/* jejejeje.

**RavenMore**: gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior y déjame decirte que ya que muchas de ustedes piensan lo mismo ( pervertidas xD) si pondré lemmon, pero sería mucho más adelante, así que ten preparado tus toallitas húmedas para el inminente derrame nasal xD

**NekoMimiR**: con respecto a tu pregunto, si van a crecer pero quiero dedicarle más tiempo a su niñez porque de ahí va hacer un punto principal para el desarrollo de la historia y créeme cuando te digo que habrá mucha acción.

**misel-kuchiki**: gracias por comentar y sinceramente ya extrañaba tus reviews jejejeje y espero este capítulo te guste: D

**Bordebergia**: jejejeje si ese isshin es todo un loquillo y pues le costara algo convencer a Masaki para que le ayude en su sensual plan para unir al ichiruki y pues no he visto el anime de ángel sanctuary pero algún dia lo veré ya que no tengo mucho tiempo y si vi el final de naruto y me gusto que haya terminado en naruhina jajajajaja xD.

Fer: gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior y tranquila que Masaki tendrá que ceder ante la idea de isshin xD

**Saya-x**: gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior y si habrá incesto y lemmon pero eso sería más adelante ya que quiero alargar la infancia de ichigo y rukia pero, si yo fuera tú ya tendría preparado mis cajitas de toallitas húmedas para futuros derrames nasales xD

Bueno eso sería todo por esta semana así que recuerden dejar sus reviews por eso me ayuda a seguir con este fic, y ya saben, pueden dejarme sus críticas y opiniones todo será tomado en cuenta.

Así que nos vemos el próximo miércoles MATTANE ^.^7


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo: 8.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un sorpresivo y alegre baño, ichigo y rukia salieron del cuarto de baño para después dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Rukia al entrar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue secarse con su toalla para después tomar una prenda interior de uno de los cajones de su ropero, cuando termino de colocársela tomo de otro de sus cajones su nueva pijama, a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos al verla, así que rápidamente se la coloco y de cuenta nueva volvió a verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ella no se cansaría de usar esa pijama.

Cuando termino de admirarse en frente del espejo decidió que ya era hora de hacer sus labores escolares y es que no quiere dar una impresión de que es floja y desobligada, no señor, ella debe de demostrar que es muy inteligente como su hermano y es que según su nueva amiga y compañera de clases, tatsuki, le había comentado que su hermanito ichigo era muy responsable con la entrega de trabajos y tareas así que ella también tenía que estar al nivel de su querido hermanito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al igual que rukia, ichigo entro a su habitación para poder secarse y cambiarse con su por un mameluco amarillo que le cubría hasta sus pies para poder estar descalzo si él quería.

Cuando termino de vestirse el niño tomo su mochila y saco un cuaderno para empezar a hacer sus actividades escolares para después poder descansar e iniciar otro dia escolar.

El niño se acomodó en frente de su escritorio y abrió su cuaderno para hacer sus labores escolares, pero el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose llamo su atención.

Y hay en la entrada de su habitación estaba rukia que lo miraba y estaba debatiéndose entre entrar por completo a la habitación de su hermano o quedarse donde estaba.

¿Rukia, necesitas algo?-pregunto el niño levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar pasar a su hermanita.

¿Quería saber si podemos hacer la tara juntos?-pregunto la niña un poco apenada y cabizbaja.

Y es que al igual que ichigo empezó a hacer su tarea, pero el único y pequeño detalle era que no sabía cómo hacerla, así que decidió con mucha pena y vergüenza pedir ayuda a su queridísimo hermanito.

Claro que si-dijo alegre ichigo con la idea de poder hacer más cosas junto a su hermana.

Rukia ante la contestación positiva pego un pequeño brinco y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para después volver a la de ichigo pero con su cuaderno y lapicera en mano.

Al regresar a la habitación de su hermano, vio que el estaba esperándola acostado en la cama junto con su cuaderno y lápiz.

No tenemos mucho espacio en mi escritorio-le dijo ichigo algo apenado.

Así que mejor hacemos la tarea en la cama-le volvió a decir de manera alegre y sonriendo.

Rukia de igual forma sonrió y se recostó aun lado de ichigo para poder iniciar sus tareas escolares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos niños terminaron la tarea exhaustos y aunque eran niños las tareas escolares de la primaria también eran una tortura.

Creo que ya es hora de dormir-dijo ichigo soltando un bostezo y viendo su reloj de pared, el cual indicaba que pronto serían las nueve de la noche.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y soltando un bostezo como ichigo al igual que se frotaba sus ojitos como un claro signo de cansancio.

Será mejor que ya descansemos-le dijo ichigo levantándose de su cama para después tomar su cuaderno y lápiz para luego meterlos en su mochila.

Claro-dijo rukia que de igual manera tomo sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

Buenas noches-le dijo ichigo

Buenas noches-le contesto rukia, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir una idea se le cruzo por la mente, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermanito el cual le estaba dando la espalda.

Ichigo-le hablo a su hermano.

¿Nani?-pregunto ichigo dando se vuelta para ver a su hermanita.

Rukia se acercó junto a ichigo, para después plantarle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual había dejado a ichigo estático al recibir una muestra de cariño por parte de su hermanita.

Cuando ichigo salió de su trance vio como rukia salía corriendo de su habitación dejando la puerta cerrada en su camino.

A ichigo se le hizo raro ese comportamiento por parte de su hermanita puesto que no llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero le había gustado el gesto que tuvo rukia con él al momento de salir de su habitación.

Por lo visto rukia ya lo veía como su hermano y eso hacía que ichigo se sintiera feliz ya que así no tuvo que pasar por momentos incomodos con su hermanita al momento de conocerse.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, ichigo se acostó en su cama y termino por soñar que él y su hermanita nunca se separarían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Primero que nada una súper mega recontra archí disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada pero como ya ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta (o tal vez no xD) la semana pasada, para muchos fue de evaluaciones y para mí como universitario fue un calvario, por lo cual no puede actualizar y justamente esta semana igual sigo en evaluaciones, por eso les prometo que la siguiente semana subiré dos capítulos y habrá u pequeño salto de tiempo, así que esperen con ansias el miércoles que viene jejejeje.

**Misel-kuchiki**: gracias por comentar capitulo anterior y pues me gusta escribir esas escenas donde rukia se sonroja ya que para mí ella se vería muy inocente y tierna de niña :3

**Saya-x**: jajaja ese pequeño ichigo es un pillo sin que lo supiera jajaja espero y este capítulo te guste.

**Diana**:me alegre que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y bueno pasara algo de tiempo para que ellos crezcan así que ten un poquito de paciencia.

**Bordebergia**: te entiendo (estúpidos y sensuales diagramas de flujo me hicieron llorar sangre ) no hagas caso a lo último jejeje el capítulo anterior ya lo tenía en mi mente y como dije es uno de mis favoritos y si va a ver una escena algo cachonda en el baño más adelante *fatality nasal* así que espéralo.

**Cata**: hola gracias por leer este alocado fic y me gusta saber que más lectoras se interesan en mi fic jejeje espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado y ten un poco de paciencia ya que quiero que su crecimiento sea algo genial.

**Fer**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

Bueno me despido ya que aquí en México son la 1:20 am y está haciendo mucho frio jejeje nos vemos el siguiente miércoles

MATTANE ^.^7


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo: 9

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ichigo, rukia es hora de levantarse

Ambos niños escucharon la voz de su madre que los llamaba desde el primer piso. Anoche después de hacer sus deberes escolares los niños cayeron rendidos en sus camas para descansar e ir a la escuela al siguiente dia.

Los niños al escuchar la voz de su madre se levantaron de inmediato de sus camas, para después dirigirse al baño a lavarse sus caritas y despabilarse el sueño que aún se reflejaba en sus caritas.

Al terminar ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse sus pijamas por su uniforme escolar.

Cuando estuvieron listos, bajaron de la segunda planta para dirigirse a desayunar con sus progenitores.

Al momento que llegaron a la mesa vieron que su padre leía el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café y su madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Ambos niños tomaron sus respectivos asientos y veían como su madre se acercaba a ellos con sus desayunos, el cual consistía en cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente a lo que a la hora de su culminación los niños estaban listos para dirigirse al colegio y así como los demás días, fueron llevados por sus padres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien niños, pórtense bien-les dijo su madre encaminándolos hacia la puerta del colegio.

Ichigo y rukia asintieron con la cabeza para después adentrarse al edificio.

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela para dirigirse a su salón de clases y aunque llevaban buen tiempo decidieron apresurar su paso para llegar a su aula.

Ichigo tengo sueño-le dijo su pequeña hermana mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Yo igual-le contesto ichigo al detenerse frente a la puerta de su aula.

Al abrir la puerta del salón vieron que menos de la mitad de sus compañeros ya estaban dentro del aula y entre esos compañeros se encontraba tatsuki la cual tenía la cabeza recargada en la paleta de su pupitre.

Ohayo, tatsuki-saludo ichigo al poner su mochila en su asiento.

Buenos días tatsuki-chan-saludo rukia pero de una manera más cordial mientras acomodaba sus cosas y tomaba asiento frente a tatsuki.

La aludida solo alzo un brazo en señal de saludo sin despegar la frente de su pupitre.

Oí tatsuki me puedes decir que te pasa-le pregunto ichigo poniéndose a un lado de ella y de rukia.

Pasa que no pude dormir ya que termine hasta tarde-dijo la niña mientras levantaba su rostro y veían que tenía cara de somnolienta.

Nosotros igual nos dormimos tarde y no tenemos sueño-presumió ichigo- ¿verdad rukia?

Si claro nada de sueño-se burló su amiga señalando con la mirada al lugar de rukia.

Y es que en la pequeña niña se encontraba durmiendo con el rostro pegado a la paleta de su pupitre.

Ichigo vio cómo su hermana dormía mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su sien.

Rukia no te duermas!- ichigo empezó a zarandear de los hombros a su hermana a la cual ya le empezaba a salir un pequeño hilo de saliva.

La niña se despertó enseguida al sentir tal movimiento en su cuerpo.

Lo siento, pero en verdad tengo mucho sueño-le dijo a su hermano al momento en que se refregaba sus ojos con sus dos manitas para después volverse a dormir.

Ichigo tan solo pudo suspirar ante el cansancio de su hermana.

En eso se escuchó como se abría la puerta para dejar ver a un niño pelirrojo entrando con una cara igual o peor que la de tatsuki.

Por lo visto tú también te desvelaste haciendo tarea-le dijo ichigo al momento en el que su amigo pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos.

¿Había tarea?-pregunto sorprendido el niño.

A ichigo y tatsuki lo vieron con cara de pocos amigos.

Si no hiciste la tarea, entonces porque tienes la cara de desvelado-le pregunto su tatsuki casi con gritos.

Pues…

.

.

.

/FLASHBACK/

No rosa maría, que no vez que José Fernando solo te utiliza-hablaba entre lágrimas un niño de pelo rojo mientras veía la televisión a oscuras en su cuarto.

El niño vio de reojo el reloj digital que se encontraba a un lado suyo el cual marcaba con números rojos las 3:15 am.

Todavía es temprano- se dijo el mismo mientras volvía a poner atención a la televisión.

/FINFLASHBACK/

.

.

.

Sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

¿Qué?-pregunto renji con inocencia.

Como que ¿Qué?- le grito tatsuki mientras se abalanzaba hacia el-como es posible que te hayas quedado despierto toda la noche solo para ver novelas mexicanas-le gritaba mientras le jalaba los pelos, mejillas y orejas.

Tu mujer que no tienes sentimientos y que no sabes lo que es el amor-se defendía renji.

Ichigo solo veía como sus dos amigos se peleaban en un rincón y de cierto modo le daba risa el comportamiento de ambos.

¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto rukia al ser despertada de su lindo sueño.

Nada, nada. Tú vuélvete a dormir-le dijo ichigo cosa que ella obedeció a gusto.

Pero el gusto le duro poco ya había sonado el timbre de inicio de labores para después dar paso a la entrada de su sensei.

Todos sus compañeros ya habían tomado sus respectivos asientos, incluso tatsuki dejo su labor de torturar a renji para tomar asiento

Muy bien niños, hoy hablaremos de historia- dijo la sensei muy emocionada.

Por lo visto ese dia sería muy largo…

SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN MEDIA HORA ^.^/


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo: 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la llegada de la pequeña rukia a la familia kurosaki y la relación con su nueva familia iba mejorando dia con dia y ni que decir su relación con su hermano, la cual se fortalecía cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con él. Y aunque al principio se sentía nerviosa estar junto a el aprendió a confiar e incluso a quererlo como si de verdad fueran hermanos de sangre y no políticos.

Y lo mismo pasaba en la escuela, aprendió a llevarse bien con sus compañeros de salón y hacer una amistad con los amigos de ichigo, aunque su amigo pelirrojo seguía poniéndola nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

y aunque tuvo la suerte de que al fin tuviera una familia extrañaba a su única amiga que tuvo en el orfanato y de la cual nunca se separó de ella, a veces se preguntaba dónde estaba, o si era feliz con su nueva familia. Pero no debía preocuparse por ella de seguro que la quieren y la cuidan mucho como a ella. Así que tenía que estar feliz por ella y por su amiga.

Oye rukia-escucho la voz de su hermano sacarla de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco desorientada.

Te veo un poco extraña-le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco a su rostro para verla.

n-no es nada- le contesto y aunque ya llevaran tiempo conviviendo no sabía qué hacer cuando su hermano tenía ese tipo de acercamientos con ella.

Muy bien-le dijo para restarle importancia el asunto-te decía que mamá quiere que la acompañes a comprar.

Esta bien-le contesto alegremente y es que una de sus cosas favoritas era acompañar a su mamá para hacer las compras.

.

.

.

.

.

Una niña caminaba felizmente por la calle tomada de la mano de su madre, ella tomo el gusto de acompañar a su madre de compras por qué pasaba ratos agradables con ella y además podía compartir más esa increíble sensación de felicidad con ella.

Mami, que vamos a comprar-le pregunto la pequeña niña, pues no sabía lo que su madre compraría.

Pues a tu loco padre y a tu hermano se les antojo para comer curry y vine a comprar los vegetales y la carne-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su pequeña hija.

Ambas seguían caminando por la calle, hasta que pasaron en frente de una tienda de peluches, rukia paro en seco y se quedó viendo uno de los aparadores el cual exhibía un peluche de un conejo blanco, Masaki al ver que su pequeña hija no estaba a su lado giro su cabeza hacia atrás y hay la vio que estaba en frente de aquel aparador y mostraba una enorme sonrisa, se paró junto a ella y vio lo que su hija miraba con alegría y sorpresa.

¿Te gusta ese peluche?- le pregunto.

Sí, mucho- exclamo con alegría.

Masaki soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su hija así de emocionada por un muñeco. Así que tomo la mano de rukia y entraron juntas al establecimiento, una vez a dentro ambas se acercaron al mostrador en la cual se encontraba una señora la parecía ser la dueña del lugar.

Buenos tardes, En que puedo ayudarle-se ofreció la señora.

Quisiera llevarme el peluche de conejo que está en el aparador-pidió Masaki.

Claro-respondió amablemente la señora dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el muñeco, para después dárselo a la pequeña la cual lo recibió gustosa y emocionada.

Rukia no cabía de gozo y tal era su emoción y alegría por el peluche de conejo que si fuera un animalito de verdad hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante por los abrazos de rukia.

¡Gracias!-le dijo a su mamá muy emocionada por el regalo.

Masaki solo sonrió al ver a su hija así de feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Tadaima!-dio aviso Masaki de su llegada a casa, pero no recibió contestación. Supuso que su esposo estaría en la clínica e ichigo estaría durmiendo o viendo televisión o tal vez se durmió mientras veía la televisión.

Rukia, cariño ve a ver si ichigo está en la sala o en su habitación-le pidió su mamá mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la comida.

¡Hai!-obedeció y fue a buscarlo. Así que primero se dirigió a la sala para ver si se encontraba ay, lo cual resulto que no, de nuevo emprendió su camino pero ahora a la habitación de él. Primero toco para ver si estaba, al no tener respuesta decidió abrir la puerta para mirar dentro de su cuarto a lo que igual estaba vacía.

Así que se dirigió con su madre para avisarle.

¿Me pregunto dónde estará?- se dijo así misma Masaki.

Si buscas a ichigo, fue a la casa de renji a jugar-le dijo isshin que iba entrando a la cocina.

Y por qué no me aviso- pregunto un poco enojada Masaki ante la falta de aviso por parte de su hijo.

Porque ya te habías ido-le respondió con simpleza- y yo le di permiso.

Y tú porque no me avisaste por teléfono-ahora turno de enojarse con su esposo por la falta de comunicación.

Porque dejaste tu teléfono en la clínica-le dijo al momento que sacaba el teléfono de su esposa de su bolsillo.

Masaki se había quedado con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que su esposo le ganaba una discusión. Pero no lo admitiría.

Y porque no me alcanzaste para dármelo-le volvió a decir.

Isshin se quedó con cara de "es enserio"

Rukia mejor decidió alejarse lo más lentamente posible porque de seguro su madre sacaría a flote muchas cosas que haya hecho su papá en con tal de no perder una discusión con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ESTOY VIVO JEJEJEJE

Hola a todas(os) primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar por casi un mes y medio pero sinceramente.

Como ya sabrán soy universitario (como la mayoría de ustedes) soy ingeniero informático y he estado trabajando con un proyecto con la participación de mis compañeros de clase por lo cual no he podido actualizar.

Pero ahora que tengo tiempo (mentira entro a clases el lunes que viene ) aproveche para terminar los dos capítulos que prometí espero y les guste porque la verdad los hice muy rápido y no revise si era coherente o no.

Bueno les aviso que ya actualizare cada semana entre miércoles y jueves.

**RavenMore****:** gracias por comentar y no te preocupes no abandonare este fic.

**Dante**: creo que solo serán uno o dos capítulos más y terminare la etapa de la niñez para pasar a la tan ansiada adolescencia.

**Bordebergia**: ya falta poco para que termine con su niñez y estoy pensando en si meter competencia para ichigo o si solo será renji.

**Animeloco**: gracias por comentar espero te hayan gustado los dos capítulos.

**Fer**: me alegra que te guste como valla la historia de este fic y no te preocupes por renji el aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos.

**Saya-x**: creo en uno o dos capítulos más y pasamos a la adolescencia llena de celos bromas y hormonas calientes.

**Misel-kuchiki**: gracias por comentar y pronto su relación seguirá avanzando a un nivel más alto.

Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene MATTA NE ^.^/


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: el primero de muchos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Habitación de renji**_

Oye ichigo, por que no trajiste a rukia contigo-le pregunto renji sin dejar de ver el televisor y moviendo ágilmente el mando que tenía.

Ella acompaño a mamá a hacer compras-le respondió de igual forma sin dejar de ver la pantalla del televisor y al igual que renji movía su mando ágilmente para ganarle.

Y por qué no invitaste a tatsuki-le pregunto a su amigo pelirrojo.

Si lo hizo pero dijo que saldría con sus papás y por eso no podía venir-fue su contestación

Hay, estos niños de ahora con sus videojuegos-

Los niños pusieron pausa al juego y voltearon a ver a la mamá del pelirrojo la cual entraba a la habitación con una charola que traía sándwiches y dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

Ambos niños sonrieron apenados por el comentario que había hecho la mamá del niño pelirrojo.

La señora sonrió al ver a los dos niños apenados, para después salir de la habitación de su hijo.

¿Te quedaras a comer?-le pregunto renji al momento en el que reanudaba el juego.

No puedo, mamá preparara curry para comer-dijo emocionado.

Hey eso es trampa-chillo ichigo

La victoria es dulce-se burló renji.

Pero somos del mismo equipo, baboso-le grito ichigo a renji.

Y así entre risas y burlas, ichigo paso la tarde en la casa de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y la pequeña rukia se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama. Desde que subió a su habitación sus papás se la pasaron discutiendo cerca de tres horas fueron más las acusaciones de su mamá hacia su papá, el cual trataba de alegar pero simplemente su querida madre no le permitía.

Después por alguna extraña razón los gritos cesaron y escucho como sus amados padres subían entre risas hacia el segundo piso y entraban a su habitación, después de eso no volvió a oír ningún ruido y bueno ella se la había pasado en su habitación aburrida, extrañaba a su hermano ya que con podía haber jugado con el nuevo peluche que su mamá le había comprado.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta la obligo a pararse de su cama.

Decidió ir hacia abajo, ya que no escucho que sus papás salieran de su habitación por lo que decidió abrir la puerta.

Al llegar al recibidor y abrir la puerta se encontró en la entrada a ichigo acompañado de renji y la madre de este.

Hola pequeña-saludo la señora a rukia-están tus padres

Si pero están ocupados-dijo inocentemente la pequeña pelinegra.

Bueno, venimos a dejar a ichigo-le contesto la señora-¿me harías el favor de avisarle a tus padres que venimos a dejarlo?

Hai-

Bueno, entonces nos vemos ichigo-le dijo renji despidiéndose de ichigo.

Nos vemos luego rukia-chan-ahora se despidió de rukia pero acercándosele mucho a rukia.

H-hai- respondió nerviosa ante la cercanía del pelirrojo.

Y así renji y su madre se alejaron de la casa de los kurosaki.

Donde están papá y mamá-pregunto ichigo al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Pues, entraron a su habitación desde hace un rato y no han salido-le contesto a su hermano.

Bueno pues hay que esperar a que salgan para poder comer-dijo ichigo mientras se la empezaba a escurrir un hilo de saliva al recordar que su madre había hecho curry para comer.

¡Oye!-llamo rukia a ichigo-quiero mostrarte algo-tomo de la mano a su hermano y lo jalo para que la acompañara a su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación de ella, rápidamente corrió hacia su cama para después tomar un peluche.

¡Mira!-le enseño su peluche a su hermano muy emocionada.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto ichigo.

Que no es obvio-casi le grita a su querido hermano por no saber quién era-es chappy.

El conejo deforme que sale en la televisión-pregunto inocentemente.

Chappy no es deforme-le grito para después soltarle una patada con la punta de los pies.

Rukia al ver lo que había hecho se espantó, era la primera vez que golpeaba a su hermano.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó rukia mientras trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Descuida, fue mi culpa-le dijo ichigo para tranquilizarla.

Enserio perdóname no fue mi intención golpearte-le dijo rukia ya que se sentía avergonzada por haberlo hecho, ella no podía golpear a su hermano. De seguro se enojaría con ella.

Ichigo al ver que su hermana estaba realmente arrepentida tomo el peluche que se había caído de las manos de rukia al momento de que ella lo golpeo.

Toma-le dijo dándole su peluche-descuida no estoy enojado fue mi culpa en primer lugar-le dijo ichigo sonriéndole para que dejara de sentirse mal.

Rukia sonrió de igual forma al ver que su hermano no se había enfadado con ella.

Rukia vio que ichigo le entregaba el peluche pero de cabeza.

Baka, esta al revés-le señalo.

¿Enserio?-vio al muñeco-lo siento, pero con esas orejas uno pensaría que esas son sus patas-le dijo riéndose.

Claro-dijo rukia algo enojada por lo que decía de su querido chappy, pero era su hermano y debía soportar sus burlas.

Además sus ojos parecen lunares-empezó a reírse a carcajadas y burlándose del peluche.

Rukia no lo soporto más y le volvió a soltar otra patada en el mismo lugar que el anterior.

Ichigo, baka-le dijo para después salir de su habitación y dejar a un adolorido ichigo tirado en el interior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volvió después de una semana de ausencia, pero como dije en el capítulo pasado yo ya entre de nuevo a clases y no tuve oportunidad de actualizar así que discúlpenme. Ahora pasando a otros asuntos, tenía pensado que este capítulo concluyera con su niñez pero me di cuenta que necesitaría hacer otro salto de tiempo hacia su adolescencia, ahora quisiera saber si hasta que dejamos su niñez y pasamos a su adolescencia o subo otro capítulo con su niñez para que no se sienta tan brusco el salto de tiempo, díganme ustedes en sus comentarios.

**Bordebergia**: tienes razón creo que ya disculparse tendría sentido porque somos bien irresponsables jajaja y claro si nunca te desvelaste por hacer tarea no tuviste infancia. Y si me dejas darte un consejo te recomendaría que estudies una ingeniería aunque son pesadas son las más gratificantes y ni que decir que las mejores pagadas, además siendo un ingeniero podrás disfrutar tu cena mientras vez el amanecer (si sabes a lo que me refiero xD)

**Fer**: gracias por comentar ahora ya vamos a pasar a lo mero bueno jajaja.

**Dante**: gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Rukia14kurosaki**: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic aunque el incesto no sea de tu agrado, pero mientras sea ichiruki que más da xD

**NekoMimiR**: pues ya no falta casi nada para la adolescencia pronto veremos romance y hormonas calientes jajaja.

**Animeloco**: pobre isshin le toco la buena, aunque no he conocido a algún hombre que le haya ganado una discusión a una mujer jajaja.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo MATTA NE ^.^7


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo: 12

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia se apresuraba en empacar sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Guardando sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila mientras trataba de colocarse el uniforme al mismo tiempo. ¡Como se le pudo haber hecho tarde en el primer dia de clases! Sumándole que de seguro su hermano la estaría esperando en la primera planta.

O por dios-pensó rukia horrorizada-¡ichigo me va a matar!

.

.

.

.

.

Escucho el incesante alarma de su despertador que anunciaba la hora de despertarse. Con pereza volteo hacia donde se encontraba el aparato el cual marcaba 7:10 am con números rojos. El joven de pelo naranja con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó de su cama para quedarse sentado en ella mientras su mirada viajaba al infinito. Sabía que hoy era su primer dia de clases en la secundaria, pero sinceramente tenía bastante pereza como para asistir. Volvió a mirar el despertador el cual ahora marcaba 7:21 am, "tan rápido pasa el tiempo" pensó el peli naranjo al momento en el que se erguía y se dirigía a su armario para tomar su uniforme el cual era constituido de un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un saco negro. Los tomo con fastidio y junto con un bóxer y calcetines limpios se dirigía a darse una ducha.

.

.

.

.

.

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser-se repetía a ella misma y es que tal parece que el mundo se volvía contra ella. Y por más que buscaba no encontraba la otra calceta.

Maldita sea, ¿en dónde estás calceta?-pregunto, como si en algún momento ese objeto inanimado le contestaría para darle su ubicación.

Se tumbó en el suelo frustrada por no encontrar su prenda, debía analizar y recordar en donde la había dejado, ya busco debajo de su cama, en su armario, detrás de su tocador, debajo de su almohada, atrás de su escritorio. Prácticamente había buscado en todos lados. De repente fijo su mirada en su mochila. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para después abrirla, y hay estaba su calceta, la cual estaba encima de sus libros y libretas.

¡Calceta!-grito felizmente al encontrar su amada prenda, pero la felicidad le duro muy poco ya que miro su despertador el cual marcaba 7:36. ¡OH POR DIOS! Ahora sí que ichigo la mataría y la lanzaría al rio para no dejar evidencia.

Rukia se imaginó a ichigo cargando un cuerpo envuelto en con unas mantas grises al cual solo se le veían los pies, para después lanzarlo al rio mientras ichigo se alejaba silbando y el cuerpo se desplazaba rio a bajo.

De solo pensarlo las piernas le temblaban.

Así que se apresuró a ponerse su calceta pero ese acto hizo que callera de espalda al suelo, golpeándose el trasero.

Bien, ahora solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos y listo… un momento… y los zapatos.

Los busco con la mirada… pero no los encontró.

¡ME LLEVA LA…!

.

.

.

.

.

Un joven de pelo naranja caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de su casa para llegar a su habitación y hubo un momento en el que oye que alguien caía al suelo después soltara una maldición. Pero le restó importancia.

Entro a su habitación para colocarse los zapatos y tomar su mochila.

Se alegraba y se enorgullecía de haber dejado su mochila acomoda un dia antes para que no estuviera sufriendo a última hora de acomodar todo.

Una vez listo tomo su mochila, para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la primera planta para esperar a rukia.

Estando abajo decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás para no estar parado, pero no paso ni dos minutos de su acción que apareció rukia alterada y jadeando en frente de él.

Los siento, lo siento, lo siento-se disculpaba rápidamente por demorarse tanto en alistarse y es que rukia no sabía que ichigo tenía poco tiempo de haber bajado.

Tengo mucho tiempo esperándote-le dijo ichigo, y es que sabía que rukia se disculpaba por tardarse tanto, por lo que tuvo la idea de molestarla un poco-ere muy desconsiderada con tu pobre hermano.

Discúlpame-le pedía al borde de las lágrimas.

Ichigo estaba que se moría de risa, y no es que le guste ver sufrir a su hermano, sino que ella todavía es muy inocente a pesar de que ya es una adolecente de trece años.

Es broma, tiene como dos minutos que baje-le dijo ichigo al momento del que se reía de su hermana.

¡IDIOTA!-le grito para después soltarle un punta pie muy fuerte que hizo que ichigo se callera.

Era solo una broma, no tenías que tomártela tan personal-le decía ichigo aun estando en el suelo.

Te lo mereces, por idiota y yo que pensaba invitarte algo en el descanso, pero ahora tú me compraras el almuerzo-le dijo rukia demandantemente.

Y por qué debería comprártelo tu igual tienes dinero-le replico ichigo al momento en el que se ponía de pie.

Encima de que me haces tus bromitas te pones rebelde-

Pero yo…-

Pero nada, dije que me compraras el almuerzo, ¡está claro!-

Si…-

¡SI! ¡Que!-

Si mam… digo rukia-

Ahora apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Ichigo tan solo la siguió yendo atrás de ella _"es peor que nuestra madre"_

Mientras tanto rukia estaba que se hacía pipi por tremenda regañada que le puso a ichigo eso fue lo más gracioso que le haya hecho a su hermano y la cara que puso al momento del regaño fue épica. Con eso demostraba que ella era mejor bromista que su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, creo que omitiré las disculpas porque ya es muy común en mi de que no actualice en el momento acordado, pero no es que no quiera actualizar sino que casi no tengo tiempo o luego se me olvida, bueno pasando a otro tema, ya estamos iniciando la parte buena de este fic pronto habrá hormonas calientes y pasión desenfrenada pero también habrá amor y besitos por doquier al igual que muchas cosas graciosas también como habrán notado hice otro salto de tiempo por lo que la edad de ichigo y rukia es de trece años y si se preguntaban quién es el hermano mayor déjenme decirles que es ichigo le gana por casi seis meses además que mejor que un hermano mayor sobreprotector y una hermana menor pura e inocente. Y por último, para los que tengan duda de cómo será su relación de hermanos de aquí en adelante será atenta, cariñosa, celosa por parte de rukia sin quitarle su carácter fuerte y por el lado de ichigo, será celoso, impulsivo y _territorial_ por así decirlo sin quitarle lo idiota y testarudo que es. Y bueno espero sus reviews, les gusto, no les gusto, que piensan sobre el salto de tiempo, en que me equivoque, ya saben comentarios que puedan ayudar a mejorar este fic.

Pasamos a los agradecimientos.

**Unknown**: aquí está el tan esperado avance a su adolescencia, espero te guste y gracias por comentar.

**Lala**: espero que te guste este capítulo y aunque solo tienen trece años las cosas van a cambiar, y claro que habrá lemmon, sería una lástima si no hubiera.

**Misel-kuchiki**: me alegra que acabaras tus exámenes, yo tengo 4 exámenes para el lunes y no he estudiado nada (T.T) y mientras más avance la historia rukia dejara de ser tan inocente xD.

**Dante**: gracias por comentar y espero que te guste es capitulo.

**Saya-x**: claro que habrá hormonas alborotadas pero también muchos cariñitos y besitos por doquier jajajajaja.

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización MATTA NE ^.^7


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo: 13

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Instituto de Karakura**_.

Y con esto jóvenes estudiantes concluimos la ceremonia de bienvenida para este nuevo ciclo escolar-dictamino el director del instituto.

Todos los alumnos de primer año salían del auditorio para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

Entre ellos caminaban dos alumnos muy particulares. Un chico con una cabellera de un llamativo color naranja y una chica bajita con unos extraños ojos de color violeta, los cuales caminaban muy aprisa, o mejor dicho la chica jalaba del cuello de la camisa del chico muy insistentemente.

Rukia, puedes dejar de jalonearme-le reprocho el chico.

No idiota, tenemos que llegar rápido al salón para escoger buenos lugares-sentencio la chica mientras seguía caminando y sin soltar a su hermano.

Pero al menos déjame caminar solo-le pedía a su hermana.

Ni lo creas ichigo, ya que si te suelto eres capaz de quedarte en el pasillo y no entrar a clases-le respondió su hermana.

Y eso en que te afecta-le replico.

En mucho, ya que si no te pongo a raya te volverás un delincuente juvenil que solo se dedicara a buscar peleas-le contesto-así que no dejare que faltes a clases en ningún momento y si es necesario te traeré amordazado.

Ichigo se espantó al escuchar la palabra _amordazado_. Y es que conociendo a rukia sabía que ella era capaz de hacer eso y más. El solo recordar _ese dia_ lo hizo sudar frio.

.

.

.

.

.

_**/FLASBACK/**_

Era un miércoles por la tarde, ese dia era muy fresco y agradable para muchos ya que estaban a principios de verano.

Pero para un niño de pelo naranja de nueve años ese dia era el más aburrido como los demás. Apenas habían iniciado las vacaciones de verano y todos los que fueran alumnos tenían unas semanas de descanso, para después iniciar el nuevo ciclo escolar.

El pequeño peli naranjo se encontraba acostado en su cama y mirando el techo de su habitación. Estaba completamente aburrido, ya había jugado con sus juguetes y con sus videojuegos, pero eso lo aburrió rápidamente. Tenía ganas de jugar con sus amigos, pero ellos habían salido de vacaciones, tatsuki fue con su familia a la playa y renji fue a acampar al bosque.

Y lo peor es que su hermana tampoco estaba, llevaba todo el dia en la calle con su mamá haciendo las compras. Y la idea de ir a ver su padre a la clínica estaba fuera de discusión.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse y tenía que distraerse pronto.

De repente su cerebro ideo un plan maquiavélico en el cual su pequeña y tierna hermana seria parte.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Tadaima!-llamo Masaki entrando a su casa junto con unas bolsas y anunciando su llegada, detrás de ella venia una pequeña niña que cargaba una bolsa. Junto con su mamá dejaron las compras en la mesa del comedor.

Mientras Masaki se preparaba para preparar los alimentos de la tarde, rukia se dirigía a su habitación para jugar con sus juguetes y en especial con su querido chappy que su querida mamá le había comprado tiempo atrás.

Cuando llego a su habitación busco con la mirada a su adorado peluche en el lugar donde siempre esta, pero no lo encontró, en vez de eso encontró una nota en donde siempre estaba el conejo.

Nota estaba escrita con crayones.

"_tenemos al conejo secuestrado, si quieres recuperarlo ven al árbol que esta por la casa"_

Rukia estaba que se le iba el alma, alguien había secuestrado a su querido chappy, y además la querían a ella también.

Se notaba que los secuestradores eran profesionales. Pero debía hacer algo para salvar a chappy.

"_onii-chan"_

Rápidamente pensó en su hermano para que le ayudara a salvar a chappy de sus horribles y malos secuestradores. Así que salió rápido de su habitación y se dirigía a la de su hermano que le quedaba en frente.

Entro deprisa y sin avisar, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarle, se dio cuenta que el cuarto de su querido hermano estaba vacío.

Y si también lo habían secuestrado, rukia no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que rescatar a chappy y también a su hermano.

Así que debía ser valiente, ya que la vida de chappy y la de su hermano estaban en peligro.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego temblando hacia el enorme y frondoso árbol que se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa.

Y hay sentado debajo del árbol, amarrado y con un pañuelo tapándole los ojos, se encontraba su queridísimo chappy, pero… y donde estaba su hermano.

¿Así que has venido?-escucho la voz de una persona la cual salía detrás del árbol.

Deja libre a chappy-le respondió con dureza al ver como estaba su adorado conejo.

Rukia vio que el secuestrador era de la misma estatura que ella y tenía una bolsa de papel cubriéndole la cabeza y con 3 agujeros, dos para los ojos y uno para la nariz.

Primero debes de darme algo a cambio si quieres, recuperar al conejo-ichigo se quería echar a reír por ver la cara de espanto de su hermana al ver a su preciado peluche de esa forma.

No te daré nada, y si no quieres salir lastimado será mejor que me lo entregues-rukia le hablo con dureza al responsable del sufrimiento por el cual chappy estaba pasando.

No te tengo miedo-la reto pensando que la pequeña niña no haría nada.

Pero no se esperó a que rukia se abalanzara sobre él, encimándose sobre él y dándole de manotazos, hasta que por accidente rukia hizo volar la bolsa de papel que cubría la cara de ichigo.

Rukia estaba asombrada, no se esperaba que su querido y siempre confiable hermano haya secuestrado a chappy.

Ichigo se espantó al ver que rukia se le quitaba de encima y se quedaba estática en su lugar y agachando la mirada.

"_Ay no" _

Pensó ichigo, así que rápidamente tomo el peluche lo desato y le quito el pañuelo de los ojos.

Ten rukia, no era mi intención-decía ichigo mientras le entregaba el peluche.

Rukia tomo el peluche y lo abrazo con fuerza y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Ichigo al ver esto se espantó. Nunca pensó que su pequeña hermana lloraría por esa simple broma.

Rukia de verdad lo siento-pedía ichigo muchas veces para que su hermana dejara de llorar.

La pequeña rukia dejo de llorar. Para ichigo fue un alivio ver que ya no lloraba, pero el alivio le duro poco, ya que rukia se le había vuelto a abalanzar sobre pero para su sorpresa esta vez rukia había tomado las cuerdas con las que él había amarrado al conejo para atarlo al de brazos y piernas.

¡Rukia que crees que estás haciendo!-grito ichigo desde el suelo al momento que alzaba la vista para ver a su hermana la cual tenía el ceño fruncido.

Esto es tu castigo por hacerle esto a chappy-sentencio su hermana con los brazos cruzados.

¡Estás loca!-le grito ichigo-¡desátame ahora o le dir….!

Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase ya que rukia le había metido el pañuelo en su boca.

¿Qué?-pregunto rukia con inocencia-no te entiendo, parece como si tuvieras algo en tu boca-rukia se burlaba mientras veía como su hermano se retorica como gusano en el suelo.

Ichigo se había puesto rojo de tanto gritar pero el pañuelo en su boca no se lo permitía.

Vámonos chappy, mi hermanito debe aprender una lección.

Y así rukia se alejó de un amordazado ichigo que se encontraba debajo de ese grande y frondoso árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

Desde ese dia aprendió dos cosas:

Una. Era no meterse con ese estúpido conejo porque si no las consecuencias serían terribles y dos. Que rukia si era capaz de amordazarlo y de mucho más.

Así que suspiro resignado y dejándose guiar por su hermana hacia su nuevo salón de clases.

Pero fue cuando cayó en cuenta que su hermana lo jalaba mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al sentir las suaves y pequeñas manos de su hermana.

"Idiota deja de pensar en tonterías"

Se reprendía a si mismo al pensar en eso.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases.

Estas listo ichigo-le pregunto rukia regalándole una linda sonrisa.

Hai- dijo ichigo con desgana y viendo hacia otro lado para que ella no viera que estaba completamente rojo por esa inocente sonrisa que ella le había regalado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO ESTOY MUERTO, SOLO ANDABA DE PARRANDA!

Mentira jajaja.

Hola minna ^.^/

Disculpen el retraso pero estado cargado de mucho trabajo estas semanas, desde la última actualización le comente que tenía exámenes y bueno los termine y resulta que apenas terminamos esa semana de exámenes para iniciar la siguiente, y como si no fuera suficiente tuve proyectos que los tenía que terminar en menos de dos días y sumándole que de nuevo estamos en semana de exámenes antes de irnos de vacaciones estoy cargado de mucho trabajo, pero tuve un poco de tiempo libre y termine el capítulo el cual lo había dejado a la mitad, ASI que aquí en México son las 4:15 am y sigo estudiando. (Odio mi vida T.T)

**Dante**: gracias por comentar y lamento la demora, espero este capítulo te guste.

Lala: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Bordebergia**: te entiendo, a mí una vez llegue tarde a la ceremonia de inicio de clases y me equivoque de salón, ahora para que no se me haga tarde pongo 4 alarmas. Y no solo renji será la competencia para ichigo, al igual que orihime no será la única competencia para rukia xD

**Misel-kuchiki**: rukia será inocente e introvertida pero de alguna forma le hará la vida de cuadritos a su posesivo y celoso onii-chan XD

**Saya-x**: no había pensado en eso de una actitud tsundere, creo que utilizare tú idea haber como resulta una rukia celosa y posesiva que golpee a su hermano sin razón aparente XP

**jalys-sama**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así que espero que te guste este.

Bueno es todo por hoy no veremos en la próxima semana que estaré en unas mini vacaciones.

P.D envíenme su reaitsu para que pueda pasar todos mis exámenes y no muera en el intento.

NOS VEMOS MATTA NE! ^.^!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo: 14

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al salón de clases y notaron que casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban dentro del aula los cuales se encontraban sentados en frente del pizarrón,

¡No puede ser!-chillo rukia-ya nos ganaron los mejores asientos.

Vio como casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto cuatro lugares, dos de los lugares disponibles se encontraba cerca de la ventana que daba al patio y los cuales se encontraban a mitad de fila, el otro asiento se encontraba al otro lado del salón pero más enfrente y el ultimo asiento se hallaba hasta atrás en una esquina y cerca de la puerta.

Ichigo esto es tu culpa-regañaba rukia a su hermano.

Ichigo solo hacía caso omiso de toda crítica de su hermana, pero al saber que no se callaría tomo de su brazo y la arrastro a los lugares que se encontraban cerca de la ventana.

Ichigo este lugar no me gusta casi no veo-le recrimino rukia y es que él había tomado el asiento de enfrente y como su hermano era alto casi no veía.

Pues si no te gusta, hay otros lugares en donde puedas sentarte-le contesto muy secamente y sin mirarle.

Rukia quería golpearlo, estrangularlo y darle como mínimo tres vueltas a su cuello, pero debía contenerse, tendría que demostrar ella era una dama y no podía rebajarse al nivel de su estúpido hermano.

Así que guardo compostura y opto por no dirigirle ninguna palabra.

Ichigo al ver que no le contestaba volteo a verla y noto que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y guardaba una compostura muy elegante para alguien de su edad.

Rukia, rukia, rukia, rukia-le hablaba ichigo mientras le picaba con el dedo una de sus mejillas.

Ella sabía que su hermano siempre hacia eso para llamar su atención cada vez que lo ignoraba. Pero esta vez no le haría caso.

Ichigo al ver que no tenía resultados decidió decirle algo que la haría enojar.

Oye enana- entonces vio como el rostro de su hermana se descompuso para dejar ver una venita en la cien.

¿Cómo me dijiste?-le pregunto rukia de manera amenazante y es que no solo le molestaba que le dijeran enana, sino que su propio hermano se encargara de restregárselo en la cara.

Enana-le repitió ichigo con satisfacción al ver que había sacado de sus casillas a su hermana.

Rukia abrió los ojos de golpe para gritarle a su hermano, pero al hacerlo noto que ichigo estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de su hermano y además sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, sentía como si en algún momento se le saliera del pecho.

No sabía porque pero había ocasiones que la cercanía de hermano le hacía experimentar ese tipo de cosas.

No pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que escucho como la puerta del salón se abría de golpe.

¡LAMENTO EL RETRASO!-

¡LAMENTO EL RETRASO!-

Se escucharon las voces de dos personas al mismo tiempo y es que se trataban de tatsuki y renji los cuales se veían muy agitados y con el uniforme un poco desalineado por lo que parece ser que llegaron corriendo.

Hey tatsuki, renji-saludo ichigo caminando hacia ellos.

Que tal ichigo-saludo tatsuki dándole un golpe en el hombro, dejando a un peli naranjo adolorido por el golpe, mientras que renji levantaba la mano en señal de saludo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Por qué llegaron tan tarde-pregunto ichigo tras recuperarse del golpe propinado por su amiga de la infancia.

Pues a este tarado se le ocurrió a medio camino comprar algo para comer-le dijo señalando a renji el cual seguía sin recuperar el aliento.

Ohayo tatsuki-chan, renji-ahora saludo rukia uniéndose a la charla.

Buenos días rukia, hoy estas amaneciste más hermosa de lo habitual-le dijo renji tomando la mano de rukia.

Ichigo y tatsuki vieron en que momento renji pasó de un paro cardiaco a un galán de telenovela. Pero de lo que estaba seguro ichigo era que su amigo pelirrojo se estaba tomando muchas libertades con su hermana.

g-gracias, creo-dijo rukia alejo su mano rápidamente un poco abochornada por la actitud de su amigo, sabía que renji siempre ha actuado así con ella desde que se conocieron y casi siempre se lo había tomado como broma pero esta vez sintió que las palabras de su amigo eran un poco más serias.

Rukia no sintió en que momento la tomaron de la cintura y fue arropada por los brazos de su hermano.

Renji-que es lo que planeas al acercarte así con mi hermana-le dijo ichigo con voz tenebrosa y una mirada penetrante sin notar que su hermana tenía la cara agachada y sonrojada por lo posesivo que había sido ichigo con ella.

O, cuñado perdón por hacer cosas indebidas-le dijo a ichigo dando grandes carcajadas.

A ichigo se le asomo una venita en la cien.

¡CUÑADO! ¡ESE IDIOTA CABEZA DE PIÑA LE HABIA DICHO CUÑADO!

Ichigo estaba a punto de quedarse sin amigo pero se dio cuente que se habían convertido en el centro de atención de sus compañeros de salón.

Así que se tuvo que tragar el coraje ya que no quería hacer una escena en el primer dia de clases, por lo que volvió su mirada al idiota cabeza de piña, pero no lo vio. Ahora se encontraba tirado, también vio a su amiga tatsuki con el puño alzado y con una mirada tenebrosa.

No era necesario ser genio como para saber porque renji se encontraba besando el suelo. Así que suspiro y tomo a rukia de la mano para dirigirse a sus asientos no sin antes pedirle a su amiga de la infancia que si renji se comportaba extraño que no dudara en hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivos lugares vio que rukia no levantaba la cara.

Oí, rukia ahora que te pasa-pregunto al ver que ahora su hermana se comportaba raro.

Nada-dijo muy bajito y es que sentía que si hablaba más alto tal vez tartamudearía por lo avergonzada que se sentía al ver lo posesivo que era su hermano con ella y de cierta forma eso la hacía sentir bien ya que significaba que ella era importante para él.

Ichigo no dijo nada mas ya que sabía que las mujeres eran raras y si alguna decía que no le pasaba nada era todo lo contrario y la verdad no quería meterse en asuntos de chicas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos primero que nada les debo una disculpa por no actualizar pero sinceramente ayer tenía planeado subir el capítulo pero como solo tenía la mitad decidí subirlo a hoy a media noche pero creo que me atrase por 2 horas, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.

**rukia14kurosaki**: sinceramente en un principio no pensaba que fueran hermanos pero era el mejor escenario para este fic.

**Saya-x**: gracias por comentar y la verdad pienso ponerle un toque de yandere y una gran dosis de tsundere a rukia, claro sin cambiarle mucho la personalidad a rukia xD

**Fer**: me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este sea de tu agrado.

**Bordebergia**: por ahora ichigo tendrá que preocuparse por renji ya que cuando lleguen a la preparatoria tendrá más de un solo problema con su pequeña hermana.

**Caro**: espero que te guste este capítulo y en cuanto a la duración de cada capítulo pues lo estoy manejando de 900 a 1500 palabras como límite ya que como soy nuevo en esto de escribir se me dificulta un poco escribir capítulos largos pero espero y con el tiempo pueda hacerlo más largos

Y bueno eso sería todo ya saben cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva déjenmelas en sus reviews, nos vemos en la próxima semana.

MATTA NE! ^.^7


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo: 15

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había terminado la primera sesión de clases para darle paso a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que muchos de los alumnos se dedicaron a sacar sus alimentos, mientras que otros salían del aula a comprarlos o simplemente se tomaban un respiro para despejar su mente.

¡Ichigo!-le hablo su hermana poniéndose de pie de su asiento-iré a comprar un jugo.

Hai-le respondió con aburrimiento y sin mirarla, pegando su frente a la paleta de su pupitre.

Idiota-mascullo al ver la poca importancia que le dio.

Rukia, espera yo te acompaño-le hablo tatsuki.

Yo también voy-dijo renji levantándose de su asiento, pero rápidamente fue puesto en su lugar.

¡Tú te quedas!-le dijo ichigo tomándolo de su hombro para que no siguiera a su hermana.

Oye que demonios te pasa-recrimino renji al ver como se comportaba su amigo-yo igual quiero un jugo.

¡Claro!-le respondió con sarcasmo a su amigo pelirrojo-y a esperas que me crea eso.

Si-respondió con simpleza.

Estás loco si crees que te dejare acercarte a rukia sin que yo esté presente-lo amenazo.

Oye ichigo, empiezo a creer que tienes un serio caso de _hermanitis_-le dijo renji tomando una actitud analizadora.

¡Oye a quien le dices siscon!-le grito a su amigo ante tal comparación que había hecho.

Yo dije que tenías hermanitis, yo nunca dije que eras un siscon-le respondió

Es lo mismo idiota-le grito desesperado al ver a su amigo era poco inteligente en ese tipo de comentarios.

¿Así?-volvió a preguntar.

¡Si!-

¡Mira! lo que uno puede aprender en estos días-le dijo restándole importancia a su comentario.

Renji-

Si-

Hay momento en los que eres un completo imbécil ¿lo sabias?-

¡Si!... tatsuki me lo recuerda todos los días-

Ahora veo porque tatsuki siempre te golpea-le dijo ichigo con aburrimiento.

Es que esta celosa ya que ningún chico se atreve a hablarle-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Yo que tu cuidaba las palabras que andas diciendo-le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Apoco le tienes miedo a ese gorila súper desarrollado-se burlaba renji a carcajadas de su amigo por tenerle miedo a una mujer.

A quien le dijiste gorila-pregunto una voz tenebrosa detrás de renji.

T-t-tatsuki-dijo aterrado al verla.

Y bien, quien decías que parece un gorila-

N-nadie-contestaba al igual quería tontamente del nerviosismo.

¿Enserio?-le volvió a preguntar-por creí haber escuchado que te referías a mí.

n-no como crees-decía aún más nervioso renji- yo me refería a otro gorila

Que dijiste imbécil-y dicho esto tatsuki se abalanzó sobre renji para poder asesinarle de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Ichigo veía con cierta pereza la pelea que habían iniciado sus dos amigos, pero la visión que tenia de aquella pelea fue bloqueada por un cartón de jugo sabor fresa.

Ichigo alzo la mirada para ver que rukia había sido quien lo hizo.

Oye, yo no te pedí que me compraras esto-le recrimino a su hermana-y además sabes que odio el de sabor fresa-dijo viendo de forma despectiva al cartón de jugo

Todavía que me molesto de comprarte algo, te atreves a recriminarme-le contesto de forma molesta, ya que su hermano despreciaba su buena acción así el.

Pero al menos pudiste comprarme de otro sabor-le contesto a su hermana-ya sabes que pienso del sabor fresa.

Lo siento, pero era el único que había. Además siéntete orgulloso de que le estás haciendo honor a tu nombre-le dijo burlándose de su hermano-o será que estas efectuando canibalismo.

Si las miradas mataran rukia ya estaría veinte metros bajo suelo, ella sabía que a su hermano le caía en la punta del hígado que se burlasen de el por su nombre. Sabía que su nombre no se oía muy masculino que digamos, pero era el nombre que su madre le había escogido, pero siempre su hermana se encargaba de molestarlo con esos comentarios acerca de su nombre.

Babosa-fue lo único que le dijo antes de abrir el cartón de jugo y darle un sorbo.

Tarado-le contesto con una sonrisa burlona al ver sentirse satisfecha de haber puesto de mal humor a su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases por fin a habían concluido y todos los estudiantes retornaban su regreso a casa.

No puedo creer que nos hayan dejado demasiada tarea-hablo renji con tristeza a sus amigos mientras caminaban por la calle.

Si así iniciamos el primer dia no quiero imaginarme como serán los siguientes-hablo rukia secundando las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo.

No sean melodramáticos-les reprocho tatsuki al ver que se comportaban como unos niños-son una vergüenza

Ichigo di algo, tatsuki está insultando a tu linda hermana-le cuestiono rukia al ver que su hermano no metía las manos para defenderla.

Flojos-fue lo único que dijo ichigo sin mirarles.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Tadaima!-

¡Tadaima!-

Ambos hermanos entraron a su hogar pero notaron que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

¡Mamá!, ¡viejo!-grito ichigo para ver si había alguien en la casa.

Mira ichigo dejaron una nota-dijo rukia mostrándole un pedazo de papel que se encontraba en el comedor.

"_estúpido hijo y querida hija, su madre y yo salimos de urgencia de la ciudad por asuntos de suma importancia así que no llegaremos sino hasta mañana."_

_Atentamente:_

_Sus sensuales y sexys padres._

_P.D: si te preguntas que son es ese asunto importante, no te lo diré._

_P.D2: bueno si te lo diré. Te fuimos a hacer un hermanito por lo que nos llevara todo el dia._

Ichigo arrugo el papel ante la sarta de estupidez que escribió su padre, enserio no sabía por qué su padre tenía ese comportamiento tan infantil.

Y bien ichigo, que decía la nota-pregunto rukia.

Nada-dijo ichigo metiendo la nota en su bolsillo, no quería que su hermana leyera esa hoja-solo que salieron y llegaran mañana-le dijo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Al momento que cerró la puerta de su recamara fue inmediatamente a su cama para recostarse. En realidad ese dia, a pesar de que fue el primero del semestre, fue bastante cansado por lo que quería dormir. Pero su estómago gruñía en señal de hambre y aunque había llevado su almuerzo lo único que hizo fue que le diera más hambre.

Por lo que se levantó de su cama si quito el uniforme para ponerse ropa más cómoda. Salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina y hay vio a su hermana. Con unos shorts celestes que le llegaban a mitad de muslo, unas calcetas moteadas y una playera negra con estampado de conejo la cual tenía la parte del cuello muy grande dejando ver sus hombros al igual que lo que parecía ser una parte de su corpiño.

Ichigo no dijo nada, últimamente rukia se vestía así, pero había veces que lo dejaba sin habla y este era uno de esos días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡HOLA! Como han estado. Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por faltar por casi un mes y medio, pero me surgió un problema, pues verán, yo tengo problemas de vista, tengo miopía en el ojo izquierdo y estigmatismo avanzado en el derecho por lo que uso lentes desde hace dos años y medio, por lo que decidí operarme ya que sin mis lentes empiezo ver borroso a los dos minutos, así que el dia cinco de abril fue mi operación. Me comentaron que la operación sería con láser y tendría una duración de cinco minutos por ojo e igual que no podría ver ya que estaría ciego de cinco a seis semanas, así que he estado sin poder ver estos días y sinceramente fue una experiencia desagradable ya que involuntariamente sentí lo que las personas invidentes viven todos los días y fue algo espantoso, pero bueno apenas antier me quitaron las vendas de los ojos y ahora puedo ver, pero con lentes de sol, incluso en la computadora el brillo esta todo lo bajo y aun así estoy utilizando gafas de sol. También quería informarle que volveré a estar ausente por lo mismo de mi operación ya que son dos sesiones y mi próxima sesión será el cinco de junio. Pero esta vez junio y julio estaré incapacitado hasta agosto, así que estas actualizare estas dos semanas espero y lo comprendan.

**Saya-x**: renji será uno de los rivales de ichigo jajajajaja

**Shinigami-Chappy-Z**: gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior me alegra saber que más personas le den oportunidad a mi fic aunque esto de que sean hermanos no le agrade a muchos, y en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes, quise cambiarles un poco ya que para mi punto de vista siguen siendo unos niños pero con forme pase la historia sus personalidades irán cambiando de acuerdo a como las conocemos, solo ten un poco de paciencia.

**Isis Kiryuu**: gracias por comentar espero y este capítulo te guste.

**Fer**: gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haga reír ya que el propósito de este fic es hacer reír a la gente que lo lea.

**Bordebergia**: renji no desistirá hasta convertir a ichigo en su cuñado al igual que habrán _mas homo sapiens_ masculinos detrás de la inocente y casta rukia jajajajaja

Bueno espero y les guste este capítulo y como es mi costumbre aquí son las 2:32 am. La hora perfecta para actualizar. Así que nos vemos la próxima semana.

¡MATTA NE! ^.^/


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado otra semana de escuela, por lo que muchos estudiantes de nivel superior daban gracias a kami-sama por dejar pasar el bendito fin de semana en sus respectivas casas descansando.

Y por lo cual cierto niño peli naranja se encontraba cómodamente acostado en su cama mientras leía la _"shonen jump"_ de esta semana y comía galletas que se encontraban en su mueble de noche.

Aquello seria el paraíso para ichigo, si no fuera…

Déjale donde está, todavía no termino de leer-

Si no fuera porque su hermana la cual traía puesto un vestido de color azul se encontraba acostada a su lado leyendo junto a él.

"_muy cerca"_-pensaba ichigo mirándola de reojo, y es que de un dia para otro su hermana se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades entorno a su persono y de cierta forma lo ponía incomodo, como lo hacía en ese preciso momento.

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que parecía que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba.

Y hay estaba de nuevo, ahora acercándose más a él, solo porque no alcanza a leer una viñeta.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Pase-dijo ichigo.

Al abrir la puerta vio la figura de su madre que los miraba de una forma tierna.

Que hacen niños-pregunto dulcemente a sus hijos.

Leyendo-

Leyendo-

Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me alegre que pasen momentos juntos como hermanos-dijo su madre alegre al ver la unión de sus hijos,

Pero, rukia necesito que me acompañes a comprar para la cena-le pidió su mamá.

¡Hai!-respondió alegremente y es que una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer era acompañar a su madre de compras.

Ichigo, no tardo así que deja de leer hasta que yo regrese-le ordeno rukia al momento que desaparecía del marco de la puerta.

"_Quien se esa enana al darme órdenes" _–pensó ichigo-_"además yo puedo seguir leyendo y ella ni se enteraría"_

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a seguir leyendo, pero rápidamente cerró la maga para dejarlo en su mueble de noche.

"_Maldita enana mandona" _-se quejaba ichigo al saber que al final termino obedeciendo a su hermana.

Por lo que decidió dormir mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana y poder seguir leyendo juntos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia caminaba a la par con su madre por el centro comercial mientras cargaba unas bolsas para la cena de esta noche. Iban viendo juntas los aparadores, de todos los establecimientos, desde la tienda de ropa hasta perfumería.

Cariño, te parece si descansamos un momento-le pregunto Masaki a su hija.

Está bien-respondió rukia.

Así que ambas entraron a una repostería la cual tenía sitios para descansar y comer los postres que vendían.

Por lo que Masaki y rukia tomaron asiento en la zona fuera del establecimiento.

Ambas ordenaron un té helado y una rebanada de pastel tres leches.

Rukia platicaba alegremente con su madre sobre lo que hacia todos los días en la escuela o lo que hacía su hermano. Pero de repente sintió un pequeño espasmo en su estómago. Haciendo un leve gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por su madre.

Cariño, este bien-pregunto preocupada su madre al ver el gesto de dolor de rukia.

Si no pasa nada, solo fue un pequeño dolor de estómago, de seguro es porque ya tengo hambre-le dijo rukia para no preocupar a su mamá.

Masaki le restó importancia y siguió disfrutando esa tarde con su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar rukia puso las bolsas en la cocina para después subir rápidamente al cuarto de su hermano. Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró durmiendo.

Ichigo, despierta-le decía rukia mientras lo movía para despertarlo.

Humh-ichigo no contestaba, pero si hacia sonidos en señal de que lo que hace su hermana es molesto.

Rukia al ver que su hermano no contestaba opto por otro método.

Así que tomo el manga, lo enrollo y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para despertarlo.

¡Pero que de demonios te pasa!-grito ichigo al ser atacado de tal forma.

¡Pues tú tienes la culpa por no hacerme caso!-le grito de igual forma a su hermano.

Y eso te da derecho a golpearme-le espeto a su hermana.

Pues si-respondió con simpleza.

Ichigo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, para después suspirar derrotado, nunca abra forma de ganarle a una mujer de forma verbal y mucho menos si se trata de su hermana.

Rukia iba a burlarse de su hermano, pero de nuevo sintió ese dolor de la tarde haciendo que ichigo se preocupara.

Oye rukia, estas bien- le pregunto al ver que su hermanase inclinaba por el dolor.

s-si no t-te preocupes-le contesto entre cortadamente, pues el dolor se acrecentaba más y más.

Ichigo intento ayudar a rukia a levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo vio como tenía un poco de sangre entre sus piernas.

Rukia tienes sangre hay- le dijo ichigo apuntando con su dedo.

Entonces rukia metió la mano debajo del vestido mientras era su hermano se sonrojaba al ver lo que hizo, pero cuando la saco noto que estaba manchada de sangre.

I-ichigo-le dijo entrecortadamente-creo que me voy a morir- le dijo al momento en que se le cristalizaban los ojos por las lágrimas.

Ichigo al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana, la abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar junto con rukia

.

.

.

.

.

Isshin y Masaki se encontraban preparando la cena cuando de repente escucharon los sollozos de sus hijos por lo que corrieron rápidamente al segundo piso.

Al llegar a la habitación de ichigo notaron que los dos estaban llorando muy fuerte y se abrazaban.

Que paso-pregunto isshin preocupado.

Rukia se va a morir-dijo ichigo entre lágrimas.

Pero porque-pregunto desesperada Masaki al saber que la vida de su hija corría peligro.

Me estoy desangrando-le dijo rukia llorando y mostrando su manita manchada de sangre.

Isshin y Masaki al ver la mancha de sangre, empezaron a revisarla por todos lados para buscar algún corte o herida. Pero no encontraron nada, rukia estaba perfectamente bien, entonces de donde venía la sangre.

Rukia de donde estas sangrando-le pregunto su padre para saber qué medidas tomar.

De aquí-le dijo señalando su zona intima.

Ambos esposos supieron al instante de que era lo que se trataba.

Hay rukia-le dijo su madre dulcemente- no te vas a morir.

Si me voy a morir-le dijo entre sollozos

No mi amor-le dijo tomándola de la mano-ven vamos a tomarnos un baño.

Y así ambas se dirigieron a la ducha.

P-papá-trataba de hablar ichigo pero seguía llorando

Que pasó hijo-le pregunto a su hijo el cual se refregaba los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

Rukia, no se va a morir-le pregunto a su papá

Claro que no ichigo-le respondió tiernamente al ver que su hijo se preocupaba por su hermana-es algo natural de las mujeres.

Como va a ser natural que rukia sangre-le pregunto a su padre.

Pues eso te lo diré cuando seas mayor de edad-le dijo mientras abrezaba a ichigo.

¿Papá?-

Si ichigo-

Huele a quemado-

¡La cena!-

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

Bueno que les pareció este capítulo, a mi sinceramente me gusto ya que quise poner un poco de inocencia en este fic, y además se me hizo adecuado este capítulo para la edad que tienen porque como dije en un capitulo anterior, para mi ichigo y rukia siguen siendo unos niños inocentes. Pero bueno ustedes tienen la última palabra. También estaba pensando que en el siguiente capítulo será el último para después hacer otro salto de tiempo a los 14 años, pero ustedes decidan, hago salto de tiempo o sigo como hasta ahora.

También una súper disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada pero tenía que ponerme al dia con los animes, pero me lleve la decepción más grande de mi vida, la cual es que saint seiya soul of Gold sube capítulos cada quince días y yo pensando que ya llevaba mínimo 10 capítulos y resulta que apenas son 5 pero ni modo.

**Guest**: gracias por comentar espero y te guste este capítulo.

**Saya-x**: las hormonas pubertas de ichigo no se hacen esperar pero ahora imagina como será cuando sea más grande xD

**Dani**: pues todavía falta para llegar a las hormonas calientes y al cofcofcoincestocofcofcof xD

**Bordebergia**: ese ichigo siempre de calenturiento, pero también ay que cuidarse de rukia porque quien sabe que podría pasar si tuviera las hormonas alborotadas, además tengo una sorpresa, cuando lleguemos a la edad de 15 años subiere un capitulo zukulentho así que vamos por buen camino xD

**Gabriela Canales**: gracias por comentar y creo si habían dos fic con la temática de hermanos pero eran de sangre y los dejaron inconclusos pero mi fic si lo terminare, debemos llegar a la parte de él desorden hormonal.

Y bueno ese es el capítulo de hoy espero y les guste, también quería avisarles que terminando este fic empezare uno nuevo llamado **"rogué" **pero los detalles del nuevo fic los subiere en la página de Facebook **"mis fics ichiruki" ** en esa página siempre subo el link de este fic así que por si les interesa también hay fics muy buenos que son publicados hay, así que visiten la pagina

Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

MATTA NE! ^.^/


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo: 17

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No les ha pasado que siempre habrá un día en el cual como estudiante de secundaria tienes que mostrar tus resultados obtenidos durante todo un parcial de arduo estudio y esfuerzo.

Bien pues este era el caso de muchos de los estudiantes del instituto karakura, los cuales muchos alumnos se encontraban nerviosos por saber cómo había sido su suerte en su primera evaluación.

Y Kurosaki Rukia no era la excepción, y es que cuando oyó el aviso que las primeras calificaciones habían sido colocadas en las mamparas de cada edificio, ella inmediatamente salió echa una bala de su salón de clases para ver si su esfuerzo habría valido la pena.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se exhibían las calificaciones de todos los alumnos el lugar estaba infestado de estudiantes, muchos de ellos igual de agitados por la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para llegar al lugar indicado.

Rukia suspiro con desesperación y armándose de valor entro en medio de ese muro humano que no le permitían ver.

Cuando por fin estuvo en frente de la mampara busco por todos lados su nombre pero se llevó una sorpresa.

"_Nombre: Kurosaki Rukia lugar: 56"_

No podía creerlo, su esfuerzo había sido en vano, y bueno no es que se haya concentrado al cien por ciento a sus clases, pero se había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo para tener un mejor lugar.

Como pudo, salió de ese montón de alumnos, que al igual que ella buscaban sus nombres en aquella mampara.

Yo!-

Rukia volteo a ver que se trataba de Renji y Tatsuki que se acercaban a ella.

De igual forma, Rukia alzo la mano en señal de saludo.

Valla cara que te portas Rukia-le dijo Tatsuki al ver su cara de desánimo.

Digamos que mis calificaciones de esta primera evaluación no son lo que yo esperaba-le contesto Rukia ahora restándole importancia a ese asunto.

¿Y no viste mis resultados?-pregunto Renji.

Lo siento pero con tanto desorden, apenas y pude ver mis resultados y salir de ahí con vida.

Tsk. Bueno no importa-dijo Renji con una mirada redora-la vida sería muy aburrida si no hubiera algún peligro.

Pues buena suerte con eso-le contesto Rukia señalando a los alumnos alborotados.

Renji vio con desafió aquellos alumno. Así que lo que hizo fue tomar impulso y corrió hacia ese humano mientras gritaba "IT´S SPARTA" y se perdía entre la multitud.

Tatsuki y Rukia veían con pena la actitud infantil de su pelirrojo amigo por lo que mejor optaron por hacerse las desconocidas con su amigo.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente se retrancaron en la pared que tenía vista a las canchas deportivas.

Por cierto Rukia, como salió Ichigo en esta evaluación-pregunto a su amiga.

Pues supongo que mal o peor que yo-le dijo

Y por qué dices eso- le cuestiono a su amiga de ojos violetas.

Pues todas las tareas y trabajos que el hacía yo se los copiaba, así que si yo salgo mal, el también- le contesto con aire de superioridad.

Tatsuki tan solo sonrió de manera nerviosa al ver la actitud infantil de su amiga.

¡Yo!-

Escucharon a alguien saludarlas, por lo que ambas voltearon a ver solo para ver que se trataba de Ichigo.

Tatsuki saludo a su amigo de la infancia con el típico golpe en el hombro.

Rukia tan solo lo saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Que hacen ustedes dos afuera de sus clases-les pregunto a las dos féminas.

No tiene mucho que termino mi clase-le respondió Rukia.

Muy bien-dijo Ichigo-¿y tú?-le pregunto a Tatsuki.

Eso no te importa-respondió de manera agresiva.

Ichigo iba a recriminarle por su falta de respeto pero vio algo o mejor dicho alguien que se acercaba a ellos, al parecer era un vagabundo.

¡Renji, que te paso!-le pregunto Rukia tratando de no reírse de su amigo.

Y es que su amigo pelirrojo venía con el uniforme escolar arrugado, arañado y sucio, como si una manada de rinocerontes hubiera pasado por encima de él.

Pero que paso-le pregunto Ichigo con un tono de burla.

Allá atrás todos los que alguna vez creíste que eran humanos, se convirtieron en bestias sedientas de sangre-le dijo tomando del cuello de la camisa de Ichigo para verlo de cerca.

Okay- dijo Ichigo algo inseguro y quitándose la manos de su amigo del cuello de su camisa.

Ya basta, melodramática. Dinos en qué lugar quedaste-le dijo Tatsuki al ver la actuación de su amigo.

El lugar 76-dijo Renji con pesadez.

¡Jajá! Idiota-se carcajeaba Rukia.

Rukia. Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para reírse de las desgracias de otros-le dijo Tatsuki al ver la actitud infantil de su amiga al igual que veía que su amigo pelirrojo se hacía bolita en medio de un charco de lágrimas.

Bueno pues creo que es mi turno-dijo Tatsuki soltando un suspiro y poniendo marcha hacia el tablero.

Dime Ichigo. Tú ya vistes en qué lugar quedaste-le pregunto Rukia a su hermano para matar el tiempo mientras su amiga karateka regresaba.

Así es-fue lo único que respondió Ichigo sin verla.

Y dime en qué lugar quedaste-volvió a preguntar esta vez quedando frente de él.

Como para que quieres saber-volteo su cara para no verla a los ojos.

Sabes. A mí se me hace que ni siquiera lograste entrar entre los primeros 100 lugares-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y con una clara intención de molestarlo.

Que te hace creer eso, enana-le respondió al ver a su hermana que dudaba de su capacidad intelectual.

Pues no vi tu nombre en esa lista-le respondió picándole la mejilla con el dedo y viendo como se le saltaba una venita en su sien.

Estaba por contestarle a su fastidiosa hermana. Si no fue que escucho el grito de su amiga.

¡ICHIGOOO!-

Tanto como Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron viendo la tabla de calificaciones donde se supone que se encontraba Tatsuki.

Vieron como la multitud se abría paso para que Tatsuki pudiera ver a Ichigo.

q-que paso Tatsuki-le pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

No te hagas el idiota conmigo-le dijo acercándose a él con un papel en la mano.

Como es que conseguiste el tercer lugar. Explícate-le dijo al momento que le ponía el papel en frente de él.

¿Que él? ¿Qué?- pregunto Rukia incrédula, quitándole la lista y leyendo esas pocas palabras.

_Nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo Lugar: 03 _

Ichigo-esta vez fue Rukia quien le hablo pero de manera calmada.

s-si- pregunto Ichigo temeroso.

¡Dime, como lo hiciste!- grito Rukia muy emocionada.

Hacer que, de que-pregunto confuso por la repentina actitud de su hermana.

Pues hacer trampa y sacar excelentes calificaciones-le volvió a pregunto con brillo en los ojos.

¡OYE!, que te hace pensar que haría trampa-le pregunto indignado.

Por favor Ichigo, es imposible para ti sacar este tipo de notas-le contesto de la manera más natural.

Pues tal vez tu deberías dedicarte más a tus estudios, en vez de dibujar esos conejos deformes que ves en la televisión-le dijo con altivez y cruzándose de brazos.

¡Chappy no es deforme!-le grito al momento que lo agarró del cuello y empezó a aplicarle una llave.

¡Hay, enana troglodita. SUELTAME!-le gritaba Ichigo desde el suelo tratando de zafarse de esa maniobra de lucha.

No hasta que te retractes-le dijo Rukia poniendo presión en sus brazos.

Los demás veían esa escena algo incomodos ya que esa situación casi siempre se daba entre ese par de hermanos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos. Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo jajajaja. Okno .-.

Primero que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar por casi medio año pero con lo de mi cirugía de ojos me fue imposible escribir. Y pase cerca de un mes sin poder ver y otros dos meses en tratamientos pero ahora ya puedo ver con algo de claridad. Aunque tengo que seguir usando mis lentes y gafas de sol en días soleados e incluso cuando estoy en la computadora se pasó el tiempo volando. Pero no se preocupen ya que seguiré con este fic y bueno por lo mientras no se si podre actualizar cada semana o cada dos pero espero y ponerme al día con las actualizaciones.

**Guest:** gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo y los que vengan sean de tu gusto. Saludos ^-^/

**Inverse L. Reena****:** te sere sincero no supe que era eso de menarquia hasta que lo investigue y bueno al igual que tu pienso que en el transcurso de la historia Rukia tiene que empezar a alejarse de Ichigo pero eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos ^-^/

**darcy129:** Gracias por leer y esa ternura pronto cambiara jajajaja ¬/¬

**dani:** espero y te haya gustado este capítulo y pues como veraz o te hebreas dado cuenta tanto Ichigo como Rukia tienen 14 años y empezaremos lo bueno desde aquí.

**Totomaru Shiba:** sinceramente no sabía cómo escribir o redactar esa parte en la que Rukia inicia su periodo así que deje volar mi imaginación y todavía falta para las hormonas alborotadas pero ya casi llegaremos a celos ¬^¬

**Guest**: primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic. Eres el primer lector que tengo en este nuevo año y espero disfrutes de este capítulo y de los próximos.

Bueno con esto me despido y como es mi costumbre son la 11:43 pm lo que es un buen horario para actualizar mi fic y pues nos vemos hasta la próxima.

MATTA NEE ^.^/


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo: 18

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostada en su cama descansando después de una larga semana de clases, al fin había llegado el tan aclamado fin de semana, las clases habían sido agotadoras y ella como muchos más estudiantes se merecía un momento de relajación. Pero sinceramente no podía darse ese lujo, no después de tener un pésimo promedio en su primera evaluación. Cuando sus padres se enteraron de sus notas escolares, pudo ver lo decepcionados que estaban de ella y no le agrado. Pero a quien le haría el favor de ayudarle en sus estudios. Su hermano estaba descartado en definitiva, ya que aún no la perdonaba de aquel maltrato que le hizo, pero él se lo busco al insultar a su querido Chappy.

Suspiro con cansancio, debía mejorar sus notas a como dé lugar y no solo para demostrarles a sus padres que ella podía hacer mejor la cosas, sino que también su hermano se sienta orgullosa de ella y no tenga la idea de que solo es una vaga.

¡Rukia!- escucho la voz de su madre llamándola desde la primera planta.

Con algo de pereza se levantó de su cama, y salió de su cuarto para ir a donde su madre se encontraba. Una vez abajo busco con la mirada en donde se encontraba su madre a lo cual dio en la cocina.

Rukia, cariño. Necesito que me hagas un favor-le pidió su madre mientras se quitaba unos guantes para hornear.

Claro, que necesita-

Quiero que me compres carne molida y unos pimientos-le pidió de manera dulce a su hija.

Muy bien-le contesto, además como podía decir que no a su madre y más cuando utilizaba esa voz tan gentil.

Antes de salir subió de nuevo a su habitación por su mp3 para que el viaje no se le hiciera tan aburrido. Y una vez lista tomo camino rumbo al centro comercial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien, tengo todo-dijo mientras veía el interior de una bolsa de plástico de la cual tenía sus compras hechas. Iba caminando tan distraída y con los audífonos puesto que no noto a un tipo en bicicleta que venía rápido

¡CUIDADO!- se escucharon los gritos de la persona de la bicicleta. Rukia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar al ciclista.

Solo pudo escuchar el choque que tuvo y sintió un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto la persona de la bicicleta tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera levantarse.

¡Claro que no!, ¡a la próxima fíjate por donde vas y ten más cuidado!-le grito viéndolo a los ojos.

Discúlpame, además yo no tengo la culpa de que no prestes atención, que tus padres no te dijeron que miraras a ambos lados a la hora de cruzar la calle-le respondió.

Eres un idiota-le volvió a gritar, para luego ver la bolsa de sus compras tiradas y los pimientos regados- ¡mira lo que has hecho!

Discúlpame, deja te ayudo a juntar tus cosas-le respondió tomando uno de pimientos que tenía cerca.

Creo que ya has hecho suficiente con atropellarme-le contesto Rukia enojada y arrebatándole el pimiento, para después juntar los otros y echarlos a la bolsa.

¡De verdad lo siento!-grito el sujeto al ver que la chica se iba toda enojada

¡Púdrete!-le grito Rukia mientras seguía caminando y sin voltear alzo la mano y le hizo una señal obscena. A lo que el sujeto se quedó parado como piedra al ver que la chica era muy vulgar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡TADAIMA!- anuncio Rukia su llegada a la casa, para después cambiarse sus zapatos por unas pantuflas de conejo. Al momento de intercambiar calzado vio que tenía unas raspaduras y moretones en las piernas.

Maldito idiota-susurro con rabia al recordar al sujeto.

Quien es el idiota-pregunto una voz por detrás, lo que hizo que Rukia diera un pequeño salto.

Que te pasa, me asustaste-le dijo a su hermano reclamándole mientras se ponía de pie e iba rumbo a la cocina a dejar las compras.

Pues así haz de tener la conciencia-le contesto mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y encendía la tv.

Idiota-le dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de el-y mi mamá-pregunto.

Salió con el viejo hace un momento, dijeron que llegarían a comer con nosotros-le contesto sin dejar de ver la tv.

Rukia no volvió a contestar y se puso a ver el mismo programa que su hermano, era algo relacionado a las construcciones modernas, hubiera preferido ver las curiosas aventuras de Chappy el conejo y su fiel acompañante kon el león. Pero ese programa igual era interesante.

Pasaron unos minutos viendo la tv, que hubo un momento en que Rukia quiso subir los pies al sillón, pero tal acto le hizo quejarse por las raspaduras y los moretones que tenia.

Ichigo vio que su hermana se sobaba las piernas y noto que estaban algo lastimadas-que te paso-le pregunto dándole toda la atención a su hermana.

Un idiota me atropello con una bicicleta-le dijo tratándole de restar importancia.

Lo reconocerías si lo vieras de nuevo-le pregunto Ichigo con un tono serio.

Déjalo así, además yo misma me encargue de el-le respondió, y es que su hermano era muy sobreprotector con ella y era capaz de armar un alboroto.

Ichigo no dijo nada, por lo que se levantó de su lugar y entro a una habitación.

Rukia lo siguió con la mirada y lo perdió de vista en el marco de la puerta, por lo que regreso su vista al televisor que ahora trasmitía un documental.

Ichigo regreso con un botiquín en la mano y se arrodillo en frente de ella. Saco un poco de algodón y lo empapo de alcohol. Para luego ponerlo en una parte lastimada.

Oye eso duele-le recrimino Rukia al ver el poco tacto que tenia.

No me interesa- contesto de manera natural mientras seguía limpiando las heridas y les ponía unos curitas en ellas.

Una vez termino, dejo su botiquín en su lugar y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su hermana.

Gracias- dijo casi susurrando y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Idiota-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa para luego seguir viendo la tv e ignorando la mirada matadora de su hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Ohayo! Como han estado, yo eh estado bien. Lamento no poder actualizar, pero la universidad me ha consumido mi tiempo y mi vida social, así que no les queda otra más que perdonarme jeje. Bueno les aviso que a partir de aquí la historia cambiara entraran nuevos personajes y por ende habrá celos por parte de ambos ya se imaginaran que vendrá después… la tan esperada zukulencia, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más así que ni modos.

**Misel-kuchiki**: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero y este sea de tu agrado.

**Saya-x****:** claro que se de lo que hablas ¬/¬ pero tendrás que esperar un poco más.

**Bordebergia:** jeje si ha pasado mucho tiempo pero ya vuelvo con mas ichiruki y déjame decirte que gracias a que Rukia quiere elevar su promedio aparecerá un rival para Ichigo ¬/¬

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya saben si les gusta mi fic déjenme un review y si no les gusta déjenme un review igual, ya que de alguna forma me hace saber si les gusta este fic.

Así que no s vemos en la siguiente actualización. MATTA NE ^.^/


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo: 19

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La nariz de Rukia se frunció cuando el sueño lentamente la dejaba. Todavía no quería levantarse, especialmente desde que se estaba sintiendo tan calientita dentro de su cama. Pero sus parpados se quejaban por estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición, Rukia finalmente abrió los ojos, solo para ser recibida por una visión borrosa de "5:00 am" con letras rojas que la miraban de manera furiosa. Soltó un bufido.

_¿Desde cuándo se levantaba tan temprano?_

Se encogió de nuevo entre las sabanas. Todavía era muy temprano para ir al instituto, se había levantado una hora antes de la habitual. Quiso regresar a dormir, pero su cuerpo le decía a gritos que ya no quería estar recostado en la misma posición. Fastidiada aventó las sabanas y se levantó para quedar sentada en su colchón viendo hacia el infinito, para luego pasar su vista a sus piernas que seguían con unos curitas.

_Genial._ Pensó Rukia. _Ahora tendré que usar mallones para ocultar los moretones._

Imágenes de lo que paso ayer pasaron por su mente, el accidente con ese sujeto y un sonrojo brillante apareció en sus mejillas al recordar la atención que tuvo su hermano al tratar sus heridas de manera tan única hacia ella.

Bufo molesta por segunda vez. Ahora tendría que hacer algo para pagarle a su hermano por lo que hizo por ella, pero que. Volvió a mirar el reloj solo para ver que eran las "5:15 am".

_Al parecer hoy era uno de esos días en los que la hora pasa muy lento. _

Seguía teniendo tiempo. Así que se le ocurrió prepararle el obento a su hermano en forma de agradecimiento.

Bien, eso hará. Su hermano tendrá el privilegio de que le cocine ella.

Así que dio un estirón para quitarse la pereza, se levantó de su cama rumbo a la cocina pasando por su espejo de cuerpo completo y ver sus ojeras mañaneras y su pelo todo alborotado que bien se confundiría con medusa. Al parecer tendría que hacer primero una parada al baño.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo iba bajando por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar, cuando llego ya se encontraba su padre leyendo el periódico y tomando café, su hermana ya se encontraba desayunando un pan con mermelada y leche en su taza de conejo y su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Buenos días- saludo a su familia.

Buenos días hijo- le contesto su madre sirviéndole su desayuno a él y a Rukia, el cual consistía de un tazón de arroz, sopa de miso, tamagoyaki, sopa de algas, sunomono y jugo de naranja.

Buen provecho-les deseo a todos.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, él y su hermana se despidieron de sus padres para poner rumbo al instituto. El camino era silencioso, mucho para el gusto de Ichigo.

Ichigo.- escucho a su hermana hablarle.

Que pasa enana- le pregunto deteniendo su caminar.

¡Deja de decirme enana, maldita zanahoria!-le grito para después darle un punta pie, a lo que Ichigo grito de dolor- solo quería darte esto-l dijo sacando una caja de obento envuelta en un pañuelo azul moteada de su bolsa.

¿Para mí?- pregunto Ichigo recibiendo la caja.

No idiota, es para que se lo des al primer sujeto que veas- le respondió con sarcasmo- por supuesto que es para ti.-vio cómo su hermano seguía con su cara de idiota confundido.- es un agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mi ayer.- le dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

Ichigo la capto a lo que se refería, sinceramente no esperaba que Rukia le agradeciera ya que él veía normal el querer ayudarla. Volvió a ver el obento, para después sonreír y despeinar un poco el cabello de su hermana a pesar de sus quejas.

Camina rápido o si no llegaremos tarde a clases, enana-le dijo Ichigo para después echarse a correr, seguido por su hermana que lo iba insultando.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien chicos, damos por terminado la clase de hoy, pueden salir-dijo la sensei tomando sus libros y retirándose del aula.

Por un momento creí que moriría de aburrimiento-dijo Renji, estirándose en su lugar- de cualquier forma, a nosotros porque nos debe de importar que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Serás un sinvergüenza, no sé de qué te quejas si te la pasaste toda la clase durmiendo- le dijo Tatsuki a su espalda.

Si Renji, no puedo creer que a eso te manden tus padres a una escuela, que vergüenza-le remato Rukia indignada.

Rukia, mejor tú ni hables, ya que tú estuviste dibujando esos horribles pandas en toda la clase-le dijo Ichigo.

¡No eran pandas, son conejos y no son horribles era Chappy!- le grito. Como se atreve a mancillar sus obras de arte y peor aún burlarse de su precisado Chappy.

¿Rukia, quieres ir a sentarte en las bancas y almorzar conmigo?-le pregunto Tatsuki sacando un obento de su bolsa.

Claro-dijo para después sacar el suyo y dirigirse junto a Tatsuki a la salida.

Ichigo, vamos a la azotea a comer-le dijo Renji sosteniendo su obento.

Vamos-dijo siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

Y dime Renji tu que trajiste esta vez-le pregunto a su amigo a ver que era el primero en destapar su obento.

Veamos… tengo… omelette, arroz blanco, unos cuantos vegetales encurtidos, sushi con salmón y una hamburguesa con pimientos- termino Renji.

Valla, tu mamá sí que se lució-dijo Ichigo dando un silbido de sorpresa y admiración.

Lo sé-dijo Renji con alegría- ¿y tú que trajiste?

No lo sé. Rukia me lo preparo-le dijo con algo de curiosidad al saber que le había preparado su hermana.

Cuando lo abrió, se veía magnifico, la enana se había lucido. Su obento estaba compuesto por un arroz blanco frito, onigiris con alga, fideos chinos, unos huevos hervidos y fileteados, sushi con camarón y queso, empanadas de giyoza y algunos pimientos rallados con condimentos, pero lo que resaltaba de todo eso era el trozo de salmón ahumado. Ciertamente su hermana se había esforzado para prepararle ese obento todo hubiera estado perfecto si no fuera por…

Ichigo…-

Si…-

Porque toda tu comida tiene conejos…-

Ese era el detalle… todo tenia cara de conejos. Onigiris con forma de conejo, arroz con cara de conejo, los fideos hacían ver una cara de conejo en ellas, el huevo y el sushi también tenían forma de conejo, hasta los pimientos y el salmón no se salvaban del maldito conejo, ciertamente su hermana se lució con el obento pero se excedió con los conejos…

.

.

.

.

Rukia iba caminando por los pasillos de regreso al salón. ¿Motivo?, había olvidado sus palillos, por lo que le pidió a Tatsuki que se adelantara junto con su almuerzo. Desde la mañana se le venía haciendo agua la boca por querer comer su obra culinaria, esperaba que su hermano fuera un agradecido por poner un enorme esfuerzo en preparar tal obra de arte.

Tomo los palillos de su mochila puso en marcha ya que no quería que se acabara el tiempo de comer, así que decidió correr un poco. Tan concentrada estaba por llegar que no se dio cuenta que otra persona doblaba su camino, haciendo que los dos chocaran.

Rukia cayó con el trasero al igual que la otra persona.

Ese golpe le había dolido, pero eso se ganaba por no poner atención.

Alzo la vista para ver con quien había tropezado.

¡TU!-

¡TU!-

Gritaron ambos al igual que se señalaban con el dedo.

¡Eres el idiota de la bicicleta!-le grito Rukia.

¡Y tú eres la mujer despistada y con poca educación!-le grito de igual manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNN!

Volví! Para los que creían que había muerto, déjenme decirles que sigo vivo. ^.^

Primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar pero la inspiración no me llegaba y cuando lo hacía me daba flojera escribir. Sinceramente si tenía ganas de actualizar a tiempo pero la pereza me lo impidió. Pero ya estoy de regreso y espero no tardarme tanto… otra vez.

**NekoMimiR**: si volví, solo para volver a desaparecer y regresar de nuevo. XD

**Inverse L. Reena**: tu si me entiendes, aunque no te ha pasado que tienes la inspiración pero no tienes las ganas de escribir. Porque a mí me paso eso y dejare un poquito más en duda al chico misterioso.

**Misel-kuchiki**: no tienes idea cuanto me costó escribir esa escena kawaii, pero igual sentí que me Salí de sus personalidades, aunque si a los lectores les gusta supongo que está bien.

**Danichan**: espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Así que aprécialo porque me costó quitarme la pereza de escribir xD

**Natsumivat**: me alegra que te guste mi fic y bueno creo que todavía no estoy listo para escribir fics largos, si así me da pereza ahora imagínate un capitulo largo. Y bueno yo soy mexicano pero tengo algunos amigos y amigas de argentina que igual son IchiRukistas y que genial que ya vallas en tu segundo año, yo estoy en mi 4º semestre de una ingeniería e igual es bueno que te des tus descansos, espero y este capítulo te agrade.

**Natsumivat**: no se sea la misma persona que me dejo otro review o sean la misma xD bueno como sea, te soy sincero soy un idiota cuando se trata de los días de menstruación de una mujer y tuve que hacer volar mi imaginación para poner como sería un caso de su primer ciclo menstrual xD, y pasando a lo zukulento, tendrás que esperar un poco más, pero te digo que si van a haber escenas zukulentas ¬/¬ oie cy

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

MATTA NE ^.^/


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo: 20

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡TU!-

¡TU!-

Gritaron ambos al igual que se señalaban con el dedo.

¡Eres el idiota de la bicicleta!-le grito Rukia.

¡Y tú eres la mujer despistada y con poca educación!-le grito de igual manera.

Ambos dé se miraron incrédulos. Y es que la persona que les había hecho pasar un mal rato estaba en frente de ellos.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito exaltado el chico.

Estudio aquí al igual que tú, tarado- le respondió de manera agresiva mientras se ponía de pie. A lo que el chico le imito.

Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una chica con un vocabulario tan vulgar-le dijo el chico.

Y yo nunca había conocido a un idiota tan grande como tú- le dijo Rukia devolviéndole el insulto.

Yo al menos me fijo al momento de pasar por la calle-le dijo el chico defendiéndose.

Si claro, se notó hace un momento-le dijo Rukia a modo de burla.

Iba a contestarle si no fuera porque su amiga la había visto.

¿Rukia, que es lo que haces?- dijo Tatsuki llegando a ella-vine a ver por qué tardabas tanto- viendo al chico que esta con ella.

Por nada insignificante-le dijo comenzando a caminar junto con su amiga.

¡Espera!- le dijo el chico con quien había chocado.

Ahora que es lo que quieres-le pregunto con fastidio.

Eres ¿Rukia?, ¿Kurosaki Rukia, la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo?-pregunto.

Para que quieres saber eso- le pregunto con altivez.

Bueno yo soy Ashido Can o, y bueno yo fui el 7mo lugar en la tabla-dijo algo apenado.

Rukia se le quedo viendo por uno segundo hasta que por su mente cruzo una buena idea.

Tatsuki, te puedes adelantar necesito hablar de algo con este tipo- le pidió a su amiga.

¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte sola con ese tipo?-le pregunto mientras señalaba al chico el cual por alguna razón se sintió ofendido.

Claro, no te preocupes-le dijo mientras la empujaba de la espalda para que siguiera su camino.

Muy bien pero no tardes-le pidió-y tú. Cuidado con hacerle algo, porque si no eres hombre muerto.

Muy bien y que se supone que quieres hablar conmigo- le pregunto Ashido viendo que la amiga de la chica ya se había ido.

Quiero hacer un trato contigo-le dijo Rukia volteando a ver al chico.

Y qué clase de trato, si se puede saber-le cuestiono.

Por lo que me dijiste hace un momento tú eres un cerebrito-le dijo.

No es para tanto-dijo el chico apenado mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Aja, como digas-dijo Rukia restándole importancia a la actitud infantil del chico-así que lo que te propongo es que tú me ayudes a estudiar para conseguir buenas notas y tener un mejor puesto en la tabla.

Digamos que yo acepto-dijo el chico con sarcasmo-¿Qué es lo que gano yo?

El que no le diga a mi hermano que fuiste tú quien me atropello con una bicicleta-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos cruzados-te imaginas que te haría mi hermano si supiera que fuiste el culpable de lastimar a su querida hermanita.

El pobre chico solo pudo pensar en lo que "NO" le haría si se enterara. Bien sabía que ya el hermano de la chica era conocido por tener las mejores notas pero cambia se hacía conocer por su carácter y el hecho de ser sobreprotector con su hermana.

Y que no sería mejor que tu hermano te ayudara a estudiar ya que es uno de los que mejores notas tiene. Además que no creo que el dude en ayudarte- le pregunto con pesadez, a ver si de alguna forma podía deslindarse de esa chica.

No quiero causarle problemas a mi hermano, además quiero demostrarle que igual puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma-dijo con una sonrisa y admiración hacia su hermano- es por eso que tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo.

"_Donde quedo esa actitud de hacer las cosas por ella misma de hace unos segundos"_\- pensó el chico.

Entonces. ¿Aceptas?- volvió a preguntarle.

¿Tengo otra opción?-pregunto el chico con pesadez.

Entonces tenemos un trato-le dijo Rukia guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole- bueno de cualquier caso yo te aviso donde estudiaremos. Así que nos vemos- le dijo para después darse la vuelta y alcanzar a su amiga para almorzar.

El chico no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo por donde se había ido. En realidad era una chica muy hermosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada mejor que un buen libro para pasar la tarde, después de terminar un largo día de escuela. O bueno eso era lo mejor para Ichigo, el cual se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa, recostado en el sillón más grande; se había cambiado el uniforme por ropa más cómoda que consistía en un pantalones verde tabaco y una playera blanca con rayas verticales naranjas del lado izquierdo de su brazo y debajo una playera de manga larga térmica de color negro. Sus padres no estaban, salieron de improviso por lo que él y su hermana estaban solos en casa, así que aprovecho que su padre no estaba de ruidoso como siempre para pasar una bonita tarde con su buen amigo, el artista William Shakespeare

Pero al parecer el simple hecho de querer pasar una tarde tranquila se fue volando al ver a su hermana llegar a la sala con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos y tomar el control de la tv.

Al igual que él. Ella se había cambiado el uniforme por unos mallones negros, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color y un suéter holgado de color crema que le servía de igual forma para cubrir la mitad de sus muslos y dejaba a la vista solamente sus hombros.

Vio que su hermana seguía de pie buscando un buen programa para ver, el intento seguir con su lectura.

Ichigo-le llamo su hermana.

Que quieres- le pregunto sin quitarle la vista a su lectura.

Hacer frio-le dijo, temblando un poco.

Pues enciende el aire acondicionado-le respondió.

Ya lo encendí pero sigue haciendo frio-le reprocho. Enserio creía que eso no lo había hecho.

Y que quieres que haga yo-le volvió a preguntar mientras pasaba de página.

¡Ya se!-y acto seguido de esas palabras se abrió paso entre las piernas de Ichigo para así quedar en medio, ignorando los gritos y reproches de su hermano.

Así está mejor-dijo Rukia removiéndose un poco y quedando pegada en el pecho de Ichigo dándole la espalda.

Últimamente te estas tomando demasiadas libertades conmigo-le cuestiona al ver que su hermana hacia lo que quería con él.

Te molesta- le cuestiono

Yo no dije eso-

Entonces cállate- le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

Ichigo suspiro e intento seguir con su lectura.

¡Oye quita ese libro de enfrente que no puedo ver nada!-le dijo su hermana un poco molesta.

Ichigo refunfuño por lo que puso el libro en una de las mesitas de centro que se encontraba cerca del sillón.

Se la paso viendo televisión con su hermana toda la tarde, hasta que vio que empezaba a cabecear. Hasta quedar finalmente dormida.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo salió de la posición de la que estaba, tomo el control remoto y apago la tv. Después tomo en brazos a su hermana y la llevo a su habitación, donde la acomodo en su cama y la tapo con las cobijas junto con una extra ya que seguía sintiendo frio. Una vez terminado salió de la habitación de su hermana para dirigirse a la suya y acostarse en su cama.

Valla-se dijo para sí mismo- tener una hermana es agotador- dijo para después quedar profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA A TODOS! VOLVI DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO!

Primero que nada una disculpa (de nuevo) pero tuve algunos problemas, empezando con la universidad que milagrosamente termine pasando todas mis materias y finalizando con el hecho de que sigo mal de salud. Pero ya estoy aquí así que espero les guste el cap. de hoy ya que de aquí en adelante empieza lo que muchas/os quieren.

**Natsumivat**: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y también me alegra muchísimo que tener otra seguidora de mi fic y bueno la universidad cada vez se vuelve más pesada y pues por cuestiones de salud deje de trabajar pero espero poder ya tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo.

**Misel-kuchiki**: bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y como ya viste escogí a ashido ya que tengo planes para todos los personajes masculinos.

**IchigoandRukiaKurosaki**: lo siento pero de nuevo lo dejare para el siguiente cap. chan chan channnnn!

**gitana99K**: creo que esa duda que tenía ya quedo resuelta en este capítulo, espero y te agrade.

**Bordebergia**: creo que tú necesitas un tipo de invocación para que aparezcas jajajaja. Y pues las dudas que tienes espero y se resuelva en este capítulo. Por cierto, sabias que Rukia está catalogada como una tsundere xD

**Danichan**: espero y te guste el capítulo de hoy y no te preocupes que las chicas de los grupos de mis fics ichiruki y el de adaptaciones te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Suerte con tus problemas personales.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, y como dije en un principio espero y les guste este capítulo.

Por cierto ya leyeron el manga. Yo sigo con la esperanza de mi hermoso momento Ichiruki sé que tite no nos defraudara y si no es el caso lo tendremos que visitar para tener una pequeña charla. Jajajaja

Se cuidan.

MATTA NE! ^.^/


End file.
